<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispering Mysteries: The Wolf by TAFKAmayle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554999">Whispering Mysteries: The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle'>TAFKAmayle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispering Mysteries [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Ryan, private and paranormal investigators, are back at it again when a pack of wolves suddenly shows up on Jeremy’s front porch. Most of their crazy assortment of friends join them for the journey.</p><p>TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whispering Mysteries [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy Dooley was the center of a lot of attention. He’d been kidnapped twice, targeted by cultists and demons, and because he was a supernatural being, he attracted everyone to him. He was like those Chads in Axe Body Spray commercials, being chased around by anyone who caught a whiff of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He supposed he should’ve suspected something new would be thrown at him. Seemed like a cycle at that point. Every few months he would get a new case with some new magical something. Really, he just hadn’t expected it to be this of all things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pack of wolves. Five of them, in a semi circle around his front door. They varied in size and color. Though Jeremy didn’t know much about wolf species, he was pretty sure they were at least somewhat closely related. Other than everything about the situation, there was something weird going on. He glanced around as they stood there. <em>Humans? Anyone trying to fuck with me right now?</em> The wolves stepped forward and Jeremy quickly put up his hands in a stop motion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just hold on a second!” He ordered, “No way am I letting five wolves into my house! You can tell me now or you can stay out here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the wolves growled at him and another barked at the growling wolf. They appeared to be having an argument, but Jeremy didn’t exactly speak wolf. He sighed heavily. <em>Is this even the weirdest thing to happen to me? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally relented, opening the door for them to file in. Five wolves in his fucking house. <em>Jesus.</em> It was pretty damn late as well. He could be dreaming, he reasoned with himself as he sat on the couch in his living room. The wolves all sat in the same semicircle on the other side of his coffee table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...are you here to hire me?” He prompted, looking over their faces. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Were their eyes human? The fur also looked more like human hair than wolf fur. He realized with a jolt that they weren’t like that before. They were transforming into humans. It looked to be a slow, maybe even painfully so, pace that occurred as they all sat perfectly still. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, you are the Of Blood, are you not?” The one in the center spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy held up a finger, internally screaming as he took in the fact that there were five naked motherfuckers just sitting in his living room. <em>Nope. This is a partnered situation.</em> He called Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Ryan’s tired voice greeted, “It’s so late. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahem, well, we have some prospective clients,” Jeremy answered, trying to remain calm, “Five to be exact. <em>In my living room.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m on the way,” Ryan assured him, suddenly sounding fully awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hung up, smiling tightly at the wolves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s just wait for my partners,” he suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The one who was angry earlier leaned closer to the coffee table and by extension, Jeremy, sniffing the air. Jeremy went red. <em>Can they smell the pheromones or whatever? Is that bad news for me? They are wolves. They wouldn’t, I dunno, try to mate with me, would they?? No, that’s dumb...Although, I have had a lot of <strong>people</strong> try to “mate” with me. It’s fine. I’m armed. Where is my gun? I’m not armed. Fuck.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Ding ding!</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front door opened before Jeremy could call that it was unlocked. Ryan rushed into the living room and stared at the gathering. Jeremy felt relieved, though he was still a bit tense. Ryan looked over the five naked people, then looked at Jeremy with the biggest “wtf” face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My partner, Ryan Haywood,” Jeremy introduced him as he came to sit next to him, “And I’m Jeremy Dooley. Can you tell us who you are?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are of Clan Erro,” the middle wolf answered, “My name is Fray, the High Priestess. These are my brothers, Priests Vin and Shaw and my sisters, Priestesses Lyra and Nora.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They simultaneously bowed, though Jeremy noted Vin, the angry one, was extremely unhappy about it. Ryan frowned at Jeremy who realized he hadn’t seen them as wolves. He mouthed “werewolves” at him while their heads were down. Ryan’s face brightened, the dork, and his hand went for his notebook, the second one, the one he wrote everything magical that wasn’t Jeremy in. Jeremy shook his head as the wolves looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We come to seek the Of Blood’s help,” Fray went on, “One of our number went missing. Our leader, Alpha Mikael.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy and Ryan looked sharply at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How long has he been missing?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Five moons now,” Fray answered, “He lived among you humans with the rest of the pack. Then suddenly, he disappeared.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Five months.</em> Jeremy felt sick. <em>That’s when Gavin died. Or left. Or whatever it is he did.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You all live among humans?” Ryan spoke up, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we of the mystics live in Boneland,” Fray explained, “We must stay connected to the wild to hear the voice of Sabdi. The rest of the pack live among humans, spread across the land of the west.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>They don’t live together, interesting. Also who the fuck is Sabdi??</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His presence suddenly vanished,” Fray returned to the matter at hand, “We cannot scry for him and none of the others have found him by his scent. We do not know what happened. However, an Of Blood can track a wolf through blood of their kin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hand twitched towards his force powers notebook. Jeremy threw him a stern look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is one of you related to him?” Jeremy questioned, turning back to them, “Other than by your clan?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am his brother,” Vin spoke up, “I share blood with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel Gavin through Ryan’s blood, surely he could feel “Mikael” through Vin’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I can give it a try,” Jeremy offered, “But I can’t tell you for sure that it will work.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin scooted closer, sniffing at him again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the Of Blood?” He questioned, “I did not expect you to smell as a mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy went completely red. There was a sharp, possessive tug next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Watch it, wolfy,” Ryan growled, “He’s <em>my</em> mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin’s eyes cut to him and a low growling noise rumbled from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, relax!” Jeremy snapped, “Neither of you are the alpha, so don’t even start.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmph,” Ryan muttered, “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin stopped growling, though he still looked pretty pissed off. He held his hand out to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You may take my blood,” he spoke, “To find my brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan passed him a knife and Jeremy hesitated before cutting Vin’s palm. He leaned over the cut, breathing deeply. Sausage, he thought is what it smelled like. He licked over the cut, lapping up the heated liquid. It was hot on his tongue and down his throat. He licked more as it welled up. <em>Mm.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy,” Ryan warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy growled in response and Ryan gripped his shoulder, yanking him away. Jeremy whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, focus,” Ryan ordered, “You have to find the brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Right. Case. Had to find Michael. Mikael.</em> Whatever, it was obviously Michael. He glanced around at the threads connecting the wolves and the ones connecting him to Ryan and Vin. <em>Okay. Focus.</em> He closed his eyes tightly as anger pulsed through him. <em>Mikael. Brother.</em> A deep sense of loyalty and protectiveness swelled in him. <em>Brother.</em> He stood and turned towards the Northeast. He pressed his hand over his cramping stomach with a huff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, Northeast,” he muttered, “This way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped, but Ryan grabbed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to run into your furniture,” He grunted, “Let’s go outside and then you can tell me where to go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy ignored the burning on his face and turned to the wolves</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vin, you’ll have to come with us,” Jeremy informed them, “The rest of you should probably wait. Maybe go home. We can send Vin with word if we find him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well,” Fray agreed, the five standing together, “Thank you for your help, Of Blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They bowed and four turned back into wolves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, help them out,” Jeremy instructed, “Vin, let’s get you something to wear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin followed him to his bedroom. Jeremy realized too late that this was a mistake. Vin suddenly nuzzled the back of his neck, sniffing at him. Jeremy shuddered and pulled away, whipping around</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” He snapped, “Don’t make me flick your nose!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin whined, nuzzling at the side of his neck. Jeremy pushed him away. <em>I knew it, I knew he wanted to fucking mate with me!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bad wolf!” He grunted, “Cut that out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-humans don’t do that sort of thing, okay?” Jeremy grumbled, “Unless they’re mates. We’re not mates. Got it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin whimpered again and nodded, looking dejected. Jeremy ruffled his hair and Vin brightened up. <em>Jesus, they really are just like dogs, I guess.</em> Jeremy got him some clothes that sort of fit and Vin kept burying his face in them. <em>The clothes smell like me, I guess? I’ll have to tell Ryan later for his notebook.</em> As they left the room, Vin sniffed at the back of his neck again, though he didn’t nuzzle him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Q-quit!” Jeremy sputtered, trying not to laugh, “That tickles!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up from his notebook as they approached. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, is it the same as with me?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Jeremy squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feeling Michael, er, Mikael,” Ryan clarified, “Is it the same as with me and Gavin?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right,” Jeremy muttered, “Yeah, it’s the same, but he’s farther away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin was still sniffing at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will you stop?!” He hissed, batting at him, “You gotta blend in with humans. Stop sniffing me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin whined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Ray?” Jeremy suddenly wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the car,” Ryan answered absently, writing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the-?!” Jeremy choked, voice strained, “Did you leave the window down at least?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan looked up sharply in alarm. Jeremy smacked his forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was fucking joking jackass,” he muttered, “Can we hurry the fuck up??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They got in the car, Vin having some difficulty, but eventually sliding in next to Ray. Ryan started the car and headed towards the Northeast as Ray looked up from his DS to look at Vin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, do I know you?” He muttered, before looking at Jeremy, “Do I know-?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin leaned over him, sniffing at his neck. Ray paused, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we have not met,” Vin answered, “You also smell like a mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked at Jeremy with a confused face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is Vin, he’s a werewolf,” Jeremy grumbled, “He apparently wants to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyebrows came together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who pissed in your coffee?” He muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He did,” Jeremy huffed, “I drank some of his blood. His main emotion is anger. Followed quickly by possessiveness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this one also mated?” Vin asked, nosing against Ray’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The number three spot must be horniness,” Ray muttered dryly, “No, I don’t have a mate. Most humans take you to eat first though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin brightened into a grin, surprising Jeremy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can take you on a hunt,” he assured Ray, “I am the best hunter after Mikael.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray gave Jeremy an exasperated look. Vin snuggled up to his neck, licking at him. Ray flinched in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno how to tell you this, man,” he muttered, “But I don’t hunt to eat. And I’m not biologically compatible with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get the feeling Vin doesn’t get out much,” Ryan finally chimed in, “He was just all over Jeremy like two minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But not you?” Ray prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned thoughtfully before his face cleared and he started to pull out his notebook. He stopped at a stop light and quickly scribbled down whatever it was he figured out. Jeremy blushed crimson as he realized what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He apparently can smell if we take or give,” he mumbled at Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Ray’s turn to blush, reacting to the wolf like a sane person for the first time. He went silent, suddenly engrossing himself back in his game, ignoring Vin laying over him, licking at his neck with little cooing noises. He was rubbing his belly too, which seemed to confirm the wolf was procreation-orientated. Jeremy just watched the interaction for a moment, utterly baffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the weirdest thing ever, right?” He whispered at Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You drink blood,” he reminded him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy finally turned to look out the windshield. <em>He makes a fair point. Still, werewolf mates of all things? Weird. </em>Jeremy’s stomach started to cramp up even worse and he groaned, pressing his palm to it. He wished normal mortal medicines worked for this. He glanced at the threads connecting those of them in the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes traced over Ryan’s, the thick almost rope-like strength of it was taut as it usually was. The thin thread from Ryan to Ray was stronger than before, almost like several threads braided together. It’d strengthened when they’d worked together while Jeremy was fucked up before the Gavin incident and again when Ray moved in with Ryan. Ray and Jeremy’s thread was almost as thick as yarn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s connection to Vin was a thin one, but not as thin as the ones connecting Jeremy to the world of people he’d never actually met. No thread connected Vin and Ryan, but as Jeremy watched, a thread suddenly connected Vin and Ray. He’d never really considered that he’d see them form, he assumed they just sort of appeared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two halves of thread moved between them, tying together midair before snapping into one thread. It was thicker than the one attaching Vin and Jeremy. He looked back to their faces to see Vin was whispering in Ray’s ear and Ray was blushing, no longer looking at his game. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy made an inhuman sound low in his throat. <em>That’s mine.</em> He blinked at himself in surprise as Vin returned the growl. Jeremy cleared his throat and turned back around, blushing. <em>Jesus, the sooner the blood is out the better. I hate being a wolf.</em> He felt a stronger tug towards Michael and directed Ryan East. Hopefully he’s not too far. Jeremy had some choice words to give him considering he was a fucking <em>werewolf. </em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WM: The Wolf, aka “everyone is something”. Bet you were wondering if this installment was even coming. ^_^’ <br/>Also, just a heads up: there’s no alpha/beta/omega stuff in this. The “mating” stuff is all regular human anatomy and the word “mating” is mostly just a synonym for fucking, while a “mate” is simply a s/o. Though the wolves can sniff out if they’re a bottom or a top. Which is weird, but I’ve already committed to it. XD</p><p>@1stworldmutant to find out how to get the new chapters early!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: puppeteering of a person, stabbing, PTSD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff’s gallery was a very familiar place now. Jeremy had been pretty sure that’s where they were headed anyway. He could’ve guessed that instead of drinking the blood. That pissed him off more than usually would. Michael wasn’t missing though, Jeremy had seen him a few times over the past five months, looking completely depressed. He was even more depressed about Gavin than Ryan, which was quite the feat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy could feel Ryan’s sorrowful tugging as they pulled onto the gallery’s street. He reached over and squeezed his knee. Ryan flashed him a grateful smile as they parked. They hesitated a moment, looking back at the other two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray do you want to wait here?” Jeremy asked, with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin was essentially wrapped around him, face buried in his neck. Ray shrugged with some difficulty. He’d gone back to mostly ignoring it, playing Pokémon, Jeremy thought it was. He’d yet to really meet Michael. This seemed like a weird way to introduce them. But Vin was smiling and Ray’s thread seemed content, so Jeremy didn’t want to break them apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, let’s all go, then I guess,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all shuffled out of the car and up to the door where Ryan used his spare key to get in. Vin suddenly pulled away from Ray and sprinted across the place. He dropped to the floor, putting his ear to it and pawing at the floorboards. Jeremy covered his face, not sure if he wanted to cry or laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vin, we have an easier way down,” Ray’s voice was informing him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked up in surprise to see Ray crouched next to Vin, patting his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, we’ll show you,” he assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He is moving,” Vin said in answer, as he stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He probably smelled you too,” Ray suggested, guiding him towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked at Ryan with his eyebrows up. Ryan mirrored the look back at him. Ray didn’t usually take to people so quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Their thread by the way,” Jeremy whispered as they followed, “I saw it form right in front of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s eyes went wide and his hand twitched towards his notebook.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you can write this down,” Jeremy assured him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan brightened, getting out the notebook and writing as Jeremy described the incident. A frown crossed his face as they stopped at the elevator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If they can be tied,” he mumbled, “Do you think they can be cut as well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hummed thoughtfully as they boarded the elevator. He hadn’t really thought about manipulating the threads in anyway. He’d touched them, but that was about it. He was a bit worried even that would seriously fuck something up. Magic usually had consequences, good or bad. He rubbed his aching stomach. Mostly bad though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I know, it hurts, pretty.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shuddered and swayed as the memory of Faw in the void tried to creep in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Ryan called out to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His worried tugging actually relaxed Jeremy for once. He smiled tiredly at him. The elevator dinged and Vin flew out of it, tackling the person on the other side. It was Michael, of course. Michael stumbled back, but grabbed Vin tightly in a hug. They nosed against each other’s necks and Jeremy’s eyebrows went up. <em>So the sniffing and nuzzling really isn’t a “mate” thing for them. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin was particularly physically affectionate it seemed, since he kept rubbing his cheek on Michael’s and pawing at his clothes. Michael buried his face in Vin’s neck with a tiny distressed noise and stood perfectly still, holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother, what is the matter?” Vin asked quietly, “You are filled with sorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin’s gone,” Michael mumbled, muffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Mikael, I am so sorry,” Vin whispered, squeezing tighter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was quiet a moment while Vin licked his jaw. Finally he pulled back and squeezed his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing here anyway?” He asked, squinting at him, “You’re not in trouble, are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, we could not find you,” Vin explained, “You vanished. We thought perhaps you were in trouble.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vanished? I’ve been here the whole time,” he muttered, “Literally here the whole time. I’ve been sleeping here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin put protections on the place!” Ryan and Jeremy blurted together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That must be why the demons never showed up here,” Ray added, “Despite security being pretty easy to slip through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, I forgot you stole from Geoff!” Michael laughed, “He was so pissed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should’ve had better security,” Ray snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh, Ray th-this is Mikael-<em>Michael</em>,” Jeremy stammered, “Mogar in some circles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray or Phantom I guess,” Ray answered, looking at Michael, “But we’ve met before. I was going by BrownMan at the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael’s eyes narrowed and he stepped towards him. He was leaning forward as though inspecting his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are welcome to sniff me, wolfy,” Ray muttered, “I was sniffed the whole way here, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael leaned towards his neck and sniffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you really are him,” he grunted, pulling back, “You look way different. Way cuter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned at Ray who blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, are all wolves so horny?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only ones who smell someone as good as you,” Michael quipped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy growled again. <em>Mine!</em> Ryan squeezed his hand and Jeremy shook his head, trying to clear it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus, I need this blood out of me,” he grumbled, “Feel like I’m going feral.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you guys didn’t know it was me?” Michael prompted, “You had to use the Of Blood powers?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really,” Jeremy admitted, “I was pretty sure it was you. Honestly this does not shock me, but why the fuck didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, fair point,” Jeremy relented, “But seriously how did no one guess this before? He tracks people for a living, has a wolf symbol, and literally growls when he’s pissed off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Most regular mortals see nothing,” he snorted, “Even Mortals of Fate can often be blind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, turning back to Vin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I’m fine,” he assured him, “I’m just...I’ve been sad is all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin stepped close to hug him and lick at his jaw again. Michael wrapped his arms around him loosely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you, brother,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you too,” Vin replied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, case closed,” Jeremy announced, “We should probably leave you guys-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He froze, suddenly feeling a presence enter the gallery above them. Michael and Vin stiffened, shifting away from each other. They went into fight stances, sniffing the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck is happening?” Ray grumbled, “I feel like the one sober guy at the party.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two sober guys,” Ryan corrected, “Jeremy? What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s here,” he murmured, swaying, “Someone followed us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt hot and dizzy, suddenly slumping towards Ryan who caught him easily, holding him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you need?” He asked, his worried tugging going sharper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy closed his eyes, pushing his palm against the sudden headache pounding into his forehead. He was losing the blood, he needed to focus quickly. The presence wasn’t mortal. It was a demon. A type Jeremy didn’t recognize, but the demon themself he thought was familiar. Not exactly a feat to write home about though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The one of blood,” Ray spoke, his voice creepily cheerful, “You are as pretty as they say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes flew open to look at him in surprise. His body was oddly stiff and limp looking. One hand jerked over his stomach and his upper body dropped forward like he was being manipulated into dramatically bowing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can call me Barb,” He chirped, “I am an iniridis.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted back up in jerky motions, giving a floppy, lopsided wave while his face was forced into a wide grin. Jeremy thought he might throw up. He looked to Ryan for insight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pride demon,” Ryan muttered, “He’s not possessed, they’ve merely put him to sleep and are puppeteering his body.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ding ding ding!” Ray laughed, “We have a winner! The little king sure has a good memory. What a shame he doesn’t remember how to keep his ugly mouth shut.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s hand fluttered at him and Ryan suddenly reeled like he’d been slapped. Then clawed at his mouth like he couldn’t get it to open. Ray’s hand fluttered down and Ryan dropped to his knees with a muffled grunt. Jeremy nearly fell over with all of Ryan’s support suddenly gone. Ryan’s upper body was pushed down, forcing him to bow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s better,” Ray commented brightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you doing this?!” Jeremy demanded, “Leave them alone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, now that’s the million dollar question,” Ray mused, his face twisted into the forced smile, “Let me see how shall I phrase this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better be phrasing it as I’m sorry!” Jeremy growled, “Before I go up there and kick your ass!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” Ray exclaimed, “I’ve got it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand was lifted into the air and flopped around a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damnit!” He grumbled, “I never was any good at the fingers. Hold on!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rolled his eyes, then suddenly realized Michael and Vin were missing. He looked around frantically. <em>What the fuck? Where did they go??</em> His head snapped back to Ray whose hand was being manipulated while the rest of him hung limply as though he was being held up only by his wrist. Then he jerked upright, forced smile back in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aha! Got it!” He announced, “Now where were we? Ah, right. Misdirection!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers snapped and a small shard of crystal zipped toward Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Jeremy shouted, hand flying up to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wheezed as he was suddenly stabbed in the gut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See?” Ray called, “I misdirected your actions to saving the king while leaving your own body unguarded.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>A feint. They distracted me from them kidnapping the wolves by fucking with Ray and Ryan.</em> Jeremy grimaced as he dropped to his knees. The shard he’d stopped dropped with him, shattering into a million pieces. As he fell sideways, he could hear the sounds of more crystal shattering and Ryan’s hand was suddenly on his cheek, then his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Hold still now,”</em> The memory of Faw with Ryan’s voice echoed in Jeremy’s head, <em>“This might sting.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Jeremy cried weakly, “N-no, please! No more!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hand pulled off his stomach, touching his other cheek gently. Jeremy relaxed, letting his tears fall quietly down his face as his vision began to fade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just let me die,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m way off schedule, I know. DX I mentioned on Torn in Thirds, but I have Corona symptoms so I’m a bit stressed. ^_^’</p><p>@1stworldmutant for more of my hypochondriac paranoia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: light gore, resurrection, fire/burning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How am I not dead?<em> Jeremy wondered, gurgling as he tried to ask the god impersonating Ryan. The one who used Ryan’s gentle hand to rearrange his guts, Ryan’s lovely voice to taunt him, Ryan’s pretty lips to twist into that insane, evil grin.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re in another plane of existence, darling,” Faw answered, dropping the glob, “There is no death here. Only anguish.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, I can fucking tell! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re so fun to play with,” Faw laughed, “But I must send you back before they decide to put you in the ground.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Before Jeremy could say “please no”, he began to burn like hay, his whole body going up in flames instantly. He tried to scream, tried to call for help as he slowly turned to ash. A twisted version of Ryan’s laughter echoed around him as he felt himself disappear. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Then he was sitting bolt upright, screaming so shrilly he thought he could’ve broken glass. He was trapped by something. Darkness around him. Fabric. He clawed at it, trying to get it off himself, sobbing and screaming in panic. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Jesus fucking Christ!” Someone shouted, “Fuck no! Fuck that! I’m fucking out!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Let me out of here!” Jeremy screamed hoarsely.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Fuck you, dude!” The voice yelled back, “This is some horror movie shit!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m not dead!” Jeremy growled, “I swear to fuck if you don’t get me out of this bag, it <b>will</b> be a horror movie!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He heard cautiously approaching footsteps and there was a brief pause before a zipper opened. Jeremy gasped in grateful breaths of fresh air, quickly crawling out of the body bag. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thank you!” He huffed, clutching his chest, “Jesus that was fucking terrifying!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You think <strong>you’re</strong> terrified?!” The voice demanded, voice cracking.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jeremy flipped them off as he caught his breath and looked around. He was in a morgue of some sort, obviously. Damn, it was cold. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Where am I?” He rasped, “This isn’t the city morgue.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“This is a privately owned morgue,” the attendant answered, “Ramsey brought you here. Well, Vagabond brought you here, but with Ramsey’s permission.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>They were eyeing him carefully as though preparing to fight him if he suddenly decided he wanted to eat their brain. Jeremy slipped off the table on the other side, trying to alarm them as little as possible. He shivered at the cold floor on his bare feet. His limbs were stiff as he wobbled a few steps towards the door. He was still wearing the robe the cultists had put on him and he was covered in dried blood. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Talk about a killer day.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked, groggily sitting up in the hospital bed. <em>Eight months and it’s still so damn vivid. Like it was yesterday. Probably because I dream about it so fucking much. I hate memory dreams.</em> He wasn’t sure he was fully conscious before he felt Ryan and Ray’s worried tugging. They were sat on either side of him as always and leaned forward to take his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We gotta stop meeting like this,” He croaked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you love meatloaf day,” Ray deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t make me karate chop you,” Jeremy grumbled, “How long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Few hours,” Ray answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Michael and Vin. They got kidnapped. Goddamn demons. Why are they always kidnapping my friends?? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blood?” Jeremy asked, looking to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You said you didn’t want it,” Ryan answered, “Did you change your mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy squinted at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I started to take the crystal out,” Ryan explained, “So you could heal when I gave you blood but you said “no more please”, so I thought your stomach hurt too much or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy touched his stomach. <em>Right.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s...not what I was referring to,” he mumbled, “I...wh-when I died, Faw dug around in my guts to get the semen out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s hand nearly broke his as the other covered his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me your blood,” Jeremy demanded, “This hurts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And it’s reminding me of getting my guts rearranged. </em>Ryan was quick to get his knife to cut the side of his wrist. The usual place. A few little pink lines were lined up on the spot. Jeremy felt a surge of guilt. <em>I ask too much from him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you take mine instead?” Ray suggested, “Spilt up some. Then embarrassingly reveal my fetishes. Then me and Ry would be even.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan went pink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-don’t remind me,” he mumbled miserably.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, what?” Jeremy piped up, “I didn’t tell Ray about your fetishes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray snickered as Ryan dropped his red face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He...overheard me,” he muttered, muffled by his hands, “While... jerking off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was delirious from cold medicine,” Ray explained, grinning, “I went to bring him dinner and he was jerking off. Apparently fevers can get you hot in other ways.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slumped in the chair, moving his fist in front of him like he was jerking off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oooh, Jeremy, I’m such a bad boy!” He cooed, moaning, “Punish me, master! Punish me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drink his blood!” Ryan growled, head jerking up to toss the knife at Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray caught it easily and laughed as he cut into the side of his wrist. Jeremy leaned over, grabbing his arm and putting his mouth over the cut. He flushed as the warm liquid pooled in his mouth and he swallowed it with a groan. It wasn’t as hot as the others. Tasted better too. More like the smell. He sucked, tongue lapping at the blood eagerly. His body tingled and flushed. Ray was moving, but Jeremy didn’t let go. <em>Good, so good.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ry, h-help!” Ray hissed, “He won’t let go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy!” Ryan called to him, “You’re healed, let go of him!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stopped sucking and licked a wide stripe over the cut to gather the blood still there. Ryan gripped his shoulder and pulled him back. He huffed in annoyance. Ray put a tissue to the cut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No wonder Ry didn’t want to share that. Damn, that was hot. Or I’m a loser virgin who doesn’t know anything. Well, I <strong>am</strong>...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes went wide, but he schooled his features. He hadn’t told anyone he could hear thoughts when he drank blood, because it only happened with Ryan. Maybe it was something to do with how connected he was to Ray? He wasn’t sure. If he absorbed blood he could hear them, but that hurt more. Seemed like the whole thing was a system of compromises.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>When he said feel desires, is it just fetishes? Or is he going to find out about Ry? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest as his head was filled with images of Ryan. Many in very little or no clothing. Some, the ones where he was still mostly dressed, were clearer, more vivid. Some, with him in more risqué poses and clothing, were a bit unfocused, less detailed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray had been fantasizing about Ryan. Especially about Ryan in a full anime-style maid outfit, bent over their dining room table getting absolutely drilled by Ray. Jeremy was struggling <em>really</em> hard with that imagery. <em>Why am I so damn horny?? </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s embarrassing,” Ray muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shook his head, trying to push the sudden haze of lust from it to see Ray staring at his boner. Now a flood of images of himself appeared in Jeremy’s mind. Then Michael. Then Vin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>And today’s the day Jeremy learns my number one emotion is horniness. I’m such a loser.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s pretty normal,” Ryan spoke up, “That happens nearly every time. Now spill, Jeremy, tell me what fetishes he has.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy opened his mouth to say Ray loved getting railed while tied up, but suddenly realized he wasn’t in pain. He looked down at his stomach, cautiously pressing his hand to his guts. He felt a bit bloated, feverish, and fucking horny as all hell, but no pain. He brightened up, grabbing Ray’s face and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Ray’s brain exploded with images of Jeremy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your blood!” Jeremy cried when he pulled away, “It’s amazing! <em>You’re</em> amazing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray was blushing deeply, his brain popping off images of Jeremy railing him while he was tied up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck, he’s so close. And so fucking naked. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-happy to help,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t lie, I’m jealous,” Ryan grumbled, “Could you possibly not kiss him right in front of me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed, scooting over to him and hopping into his lap. Ryan huffed as he landed, but his lips twitched. He brushed his knuckles over his cheek with a soft smile. He leaned in to kiss him and Jeremy closed his eyes as their lips touched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s mind exploded again. Now with images of Ryan and Jeremy fucking. Jeremy choked and quickly got up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-we should hurry,” he muttered, “Wolves.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time flies when your best friend is a horny bastard. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo, boy~! What a whiplash of a chapter. ^_^’</p><p>@1stworldmutant to hear about my whiplash of a life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: breath play</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan drove Jeremy all over Los Santos, but it was to no avail. He couldn’t connect to Michael or Vin. The next idea was to take Ryan’s blood, but he <em>really</em> didn’t want to. Now that he had pain-free blood, he didn’t want to go back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To avoid it, the next idea was a summoning circle. Which was dangerous as all hell, but Jeremy was grouchy and stubborn enough to go that route instead of have to drink painful blood. <em>Ma, I know I’m being a selfish idiot and you’d be disappointed. Sorry.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So there they were, Ryan and Ray’s books all over the floor as they prepared the circle. In Ryan’s <em>basement.</em> Jeremy thought it was probably a bad venue for it, but Ryan insisted it was perfect. So Ryan took the left and Jeremy took the right while Ray did something elsewhere. Jeremy had hoped him not being in the room would tone down the images, but they were ramping up now, suddenly becoming videos. Sound playing like a proper porno.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Rayyy~!” Ryan simpered, “Don’t get my dress dirty!”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy flushed, clearing his throat. This was some hentai shit. He was struggling to focus on the task at hand, too busy thinking about another hand-related task.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I-is this right?” Ryan asked hesitantly, “A-am I d-doing good?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was fucking sweating. <em>Come on Ray, you’re killing me! Jerk off already, would you?! </em>Jeremy very firmly stopped himself from looking at Ryan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Ryan choked and moaned around him, eyes rolling back.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Christ!” Jeremy hissed, “Ryan! Over here, now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He snapped his fingers and Ryan quickly and eagerly crawled over, getting between his legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you w-weren’t gonna,” he admitted breathlessly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sounded fucking <em>relieved.</em> Jeremy yanked his pants open and pushed Ryan’s head down. Ryan moaned as his mouth was forced down on Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy groaned as the image in his head matched the one in front of him and closed his eyes with a sign. <em>Fucking finally. Jesus, Ray, you horny bastard, you need to get laid. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes popped back open. Ray’s a virgin. <em>Does that make his blood better for me? </em>That was the only real difference he could think of between Ray and anyone else he’d drank from. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What am I a fucking mirage?? Hello! I’m fucking blowing you right now!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry,” Jeremy muttered, blushing, “I-I just th-thought of-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan interrupted by sucking and Jeremy groaned, falling back against the floor. He pushed his fingers through Ryan’s hair, tugging out the tie to properly get his fists on it. Ryan groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fucking finally.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So whiney today,” Jeremy groaned, “You being so bitchy cause I kissed Ray?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What?! No!</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan went fully red, suddenly deciding he needed to look at what he was doing instead of up at Jeremy. Jeremy shoved his head down in his lap and Ryan struggled a bit as he lost the ability to breathe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell the truth, slut,” Jeremy growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan choked as he moaned so loud it echoed in the basement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yes, yes! I was being a stupid little bitch! I was jealous! Please, master, please can I touch myself?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shouldn’t you properly breathe first?” Jeremy sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck breathing! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed as he released him, pulling him back up so he could get some air in his lungs. He gripped a handful of hair on the top of his head and yanked him upwards. Ryan gasped and coughed as he stared at Jeremy with hooded eyes. One of his hands was palming his own cock through his jeans. Jeremy shuddered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was a dangerous man and he thought it was because he was the Vagabond. Nope, the true danger was the possibility that Jeremy’s dick might fall off from fucking him so much. He launched himself at him, sending him to the floor and smashed a sloppy kiss against his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s phone rang. He sighed heavily, forehead dropping against Ryan’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s probably Mortimer about the wolf pack,” Ryan muttered hesitantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know,” Jeremy grunted, “Doesn’t mean I’m fucking happy about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat up and put his dick away before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Lady Mortimer,” he greeted, trying to sound somewhat friendly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan crawled into his lap, curling up like he did when he felt vulnerable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Red!” Mortimer greeted, actually sounding friendly, “So I have that info about the supposed native clan you were asking about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan was shaking a bit. Jeremy frowned as he pulled him more closely to him. Was the Ray thing really bothering him that much? Jeremy needed to properly apologize. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know where they’re supposed to be located?” Jeremy prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan buried his face in Jeremy’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly. <em>Okay, hurry the fuck up, Mortimer!</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Northeastern Bone County,” She answered, “But no one’s spotted them in years.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, thank you so much!” Jeremy hurried the goodbyes along.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, wait!” Mortimer exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was wetness on Jeremy’s shirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hurry please!” He hissed, “I’m busy!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s another clan!” Mortimer quickly explained, “Northwestern Bone County. Rivals apparently. They’re called Clan Liberi and they are supposedly cursed because they pissed off Sabdi, their goddess. They’re weaker and therefore resent Clan Erro for still having favor with the-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, okay!” Jeremy interrupted, “Can’t you text me this?! I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hung up and nearly tossed his phone across the room to get his other arm around Ryan and press him tightly to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this about Ray?” He asked, “I promise it was just a friendly kiss!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shook with silent tears. His sorrow and despair pulsed suddenly, yanking hard on their connection. Jeremy gasped from the force of it, squeezing tighter. It wasn’t jealousy or anxiety over their relationship. It was something else. <em>Gavin?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry?” Jeremy called quietly, “What is it? Please, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray,” Ryan mumbled miserably, “I w-want Ray.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll talk to Ray?” Jeremy clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded and Jeremy hoisted him up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where?” Jeremy prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gallery.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy carried him to the gallery and sat him on the cozy chair in there, careful not to accidentally see anything. Then he went to Ray’s room, realizing that Ray’s mind was blank. <em>Sleeping.</em> He knocked loudly at the door. A stuttering of images fired off too fast for Jeremy to catch as Ray woke up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sup?” He mumbled after he opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry’s asking for you,” Jeremy answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray was suddenly fully awake, worry and sadness tugging away from Jeremy, towards Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck, he must be breaking down crying again.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hurried off while Jeremy stood stunned for a moment. <em>Again?</em> Images flashed through his head of Ryan’s crying face. <em>I didn’t tell him where to go. He knew to go to the gallery.</em> Ryan had been crying in the gallery with Ray a lot then. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Goddamnit, Jeremy, what did you do??</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy decided it was about time for him to leave. He sent a quick text to Ray for later and one to Mortimer to apologize for being rude.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mortimer: <em>Hey, no problem, dude. Life is rough. You should just come over when you have the time. It’d be easier and we should catch up.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he’d prefer to work on the case than sit at home and over-think his guilt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, hey, Red,” Ego greeted as he entered the room, “Long time no see.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, it’s Little Red?” Danny called, peeking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed as the two came in. Ego went to Mortimer and gave her a peck on the lips. Jeremy felt a spike of jealousy, guilt, and despair. <em>Was I too rough with him? Have I been ignoring his feelings for five months? What did I do? I should go back. I have to try to make it right. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Little Red!” Danny greeted cheerfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy,” He grumbled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, okay,” Danny answered, “How’ve you been, Jeremy?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I see I’m not welcome,” Danny laughed, “You look a bit distressed, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Jeremy grunted, “Could you guys hurry up? I need this info.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ego clicked his tongue, then pecked Mortimer again before heading for the door. Danny squeezed his shoulder and leaned into his ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should get that tramp stamp refilled,” he advised, barely audible, “Think you may want to consider protecting yourself from unwelcome advances. May the Mother watch over you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was stunned as Danny pulled away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-how did you-?” He sputtered. “Wh-who are you??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny laughed and waved as he left. Jeremy leapt up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry, Lady,” He muttered, “I’ll be right back!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rushed out the door after Danny who was waiting for him with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, What the fuck?!” He hissed, “Seriously, who are you?? Who’s the Mother??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you mean <em>what,”</em> Danny mused, “What am I? Well, easy enough to answer.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes flashed lemon yellow. Jeremy stared in surprise and Danny smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Incubus,” he added unnecessarily, “The Mother is a bit more difficult to answer. She’s like you. She is of fate as well. But not Of Blood, she is Of Half.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A Halfling?” Jeremy guessed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny laughed a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something like that,” he agreed, “She is benevolent, I can tell you that much. She wants the best for the people of this realm. But she is weak and the new Mother will not be benevolent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I have to stop her from becoming the Mother then?” Jeremy reasoned, “How do I do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Danny shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truthfully?” He muttered, “I have no idea. Demons aren’t taught these things. You should seek the old man of this story: The Wolf.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, Michael?” Jeremy grunted, “Or one of the others?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of the others, I guess?” Danny offered, “All I know is he has reddish brown fur. The Mother can only tell us so much. She’s weak and fate is very delicate. I’m sure Scuze can tell you more about the wolves. Anyway, good luck, Of Blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winked and turned to leave. Jeremy pressed a hand to his head. <em>Jesus. One thing after another.</em> At least no one was calling him “Little Weaver” any more. He covered his face with a dry laugh. His idea of good news seemed to have gotten a bit skewed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is when things really start picking up and it is a long one, so enjoy this snack before hand. XD</p><p>Follow me @1stworldmutant to see me talk shit and find out how to donate to get the new chapters earlier than everyone else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: tearing a throat open</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy tapped the steering wheel as he waited. They were going to have a long drive to Bone County. It’d only been a few hours since Ryan had been crying and Ray had been comforting him. And being a bit accusatory in his brain. He noticed movement at the front door and glanced over. Ray and Ryan were talking. Ray looked rather frustrated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images of Ryan crying and Jeremy looking helpless at Ray’s door flashed through his head. Jeremy wondered how long his blood was going to stay in his system. It’d been so long by then, hours and hours. So virgin blood lasted longer too. Now if he could just stop feeling so fucking horny, Ray’s blood would be perfect. The passenger door opened and Ryan slid in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray’s not coming?” Jeremy prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shook his head and Jeremy started the car. The rope between them was loose. Their connection was lax and Jeremy was struggling to feel his emotions. He squeezed the steering wheel tightly before he let go and turned off the car.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have to tell me if I did something wrong,” he muttered, “How can I know what not to do if you don’t tell me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I c-can’t...” Ryan mumbled, “W-words are hard...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But not with Ray?” Jeremy huffed bitterly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a tense silence and Jeremy felt a surge of guilt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he spoke quietly, “I didn’t mean to be rude. Obviously it’s harder to talk to me about Gavin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shifted nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s...not Gavin,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy twisted to look at him better. He took his hand and squeezed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever it is, it’s okay,” he assured him, “You don’t have to tell me anything. I’m sorry for trying to make this about me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan smiled gratefully at him and their connection pulled taut. Jeremy relaxed, almost sighing with relief and lifted Ryan’s hand to kiss his knuckles. Ryan leaned towards him and kissed him gently. He sighed and rested their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You r-remember when I had sex with Gavin?” He whispered, “You remember after when I said I was scared of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sighed, leaning back a bit and looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m scared of giving you control, I guess,” he spoke slowly, “Once we stopped, I realized how much control I’d given you an-and it reminded me of...other times I gave up control ending poorly for me. I was suddenly so terrified.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy put his hands on Ryan’s face. Ryan covered them with his own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, I...I never meant t-to...” Jeremy faltered, suddenly trying not to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t ask for Ray because I thought you’d hurt me,” he quickly assured him, “But I was breaking down. I didn’t want you to see me crying and worry that you hurt me, but...I was so frazzled I couldn’t express that. I’m sorry, you ended up worrying anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not your fault,” Jeremy dismissed, “The truth is I mostly left because of Ray...he’s like you, I hear his thoughts when I drink his blood. He was wondering what I did and I thought I must’ve triggered something. Plus I could hear his thoughts and I worried he’d think something that you didn’t want me to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Jeremy,” Ryan cried, suddenly burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder, “We’re such a goddamn mess, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah that’s pretty true,” Jeremy agreed, chuckling, “Are we...okay, Ryan? Are you happy with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I love you!” Ryan exclaimed, muffled by Jeremy’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Jeremy mumbled back, squeezing tightly, “You ready to go seek out the guidance of the wise old wolf?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan snorted, squeezed him, and then let go, nodding. Jeremy felt their connection tug firmly and he sighed contentedly. The Ryan corner of his mind seemed to tidy up again and he kissed him before relaxing back into his seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt like they’d criss-crossed the entire northern half of Bone County before they found anyone. It was a small, close group of mud huts with a banner hanging over the doorways. The symbol on each one was a black sun.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s the Clan Liberi symbol,” Jeremy muttered, “You think they’re friendly? Should we try talking to them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I suppose they might know something,” he reasoned, “And if someone’s kidnapping wolves, they could be in danger too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point,” Jeremy grunted, “We should at least try to warn them. Mortimer said they’re territorial and temperamental, surprise, surprise. So follow my lead, got it? And don’t attack or talk back especially. They may try to provoke a reaction, so stay calm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan nodded curtly and they slid from the car. About ten feet from the central hut, Jeremy got to one knee and bowed his head. Ryan followed suit and they held there. After a long, sweaty moment of nervousness, three wolves in their human form stepped from the building and approached them. The two on either side were barely blimps on Jeremy’s radar, but as soon as the center one stepped from the hut, they nearly blew him backwards with their presence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was the old man of the story, no doubt about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Of Blood and his mate come seeking knowledge,” a raspy, weak voice spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was an indignant tugging from Ryan, but he held his tongue. Jeremy wished he could look up at the wolf. He wanted to know what they looked like. Wanted to know if the Liberi wolves looked different to the Erro wolves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seek us to demand more of us, the old wolf croaked, “Have we not suffered enough for your Of Sight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned at the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, who?” He muttered, “I beg your pardon, but I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a long silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not with the purple creature?” The wolf questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Purple-?” Jeremy grunted, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The iniridis, Jeremy,” Ryan whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh, no, we are definitely not,” Jeremy assured them, “In fact our friends were taken by the demon. We’re trying to stop them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are tracking the Erro alpha, Mikael,” The wolf muttered, “But you do not know why he and his brother were taken.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, that’s why the Mother sent us,” Jeremy answered, “She’s weak and all she could tell us was a wolf with reddish-brown fur could provide answers, teach us what we need to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Erro did not tell you?” The wolf prompted, “Why is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned. Well, if his past cases were anything to go by, he’d say it was because they were the bad guys. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure,” he admitted, “It’s possible they weren’t sure he’d been taken. And considering he hadn’t been until we showed up, they would’ve been correct.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Hadn’t been until we showed up. Something we did triggered the kidnapping.</em> His connection to Ry tugged as he had the same realization. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come inside, Of Blood,” The wolf directed, “There is some knowledge I may pass on to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy and Ryan stood, but the two minor wolves held up hands to Ryan as he tried to pass them. He scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, will you please let him pass?” Jeremy asked, “He won’t be any trouble, I assure you. He’s a very well behaved pup.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan flushed hotter than the sun. He glared at Jeremy and even without having sex with him or drinking his blood, Jeremy could tell what he was thinking. <em>You are in so much trouble!</em> The speech seemed to work anyway, the wolves letting him pass. Jeremy almost bit straight through his tongue trying not to laugh out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wolf had them sit on the floor in front of a large clay bowl. It was filled with what looked and smelled like some sort of tea. The wolf sat on the other side. Now that he could see him, Jeremy noted he had reddish-brown hair. That seemed to confirm he was the wolf they were searching for, but with as old and frail as he looked, Jeremy wondered why his hair wasn’t gray at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your stories and our stories are connected,” The wolf began.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He held his hand over the bowl and three orbs of water floated from it. He flipped his palms to face the ceiling and the tree orbs turned to three small figures that floated above his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is the Mother of Sight,” he continued, “One that may see and influence the paths of fate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tiny stream of water branched out as it twisted towards the far left figure. The figure moved, pushing the branches around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then There is the Mother of Blood, who can see and manipulate the threads that connect mortals.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Water appeared around the middle figure in thin threads. The figure waved its hands about, cutting and strengthening different threads.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Last is the Mother of Half, who controls the birth and death of mortals.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even tinier figures crowded around the third figure and they waved their hands, causing some of the figures to disappear and new ones to take their place. The wolf pressed his palms together and the three slid closer together. Now the threads connected the tiny figures as they walked on the little paths. The three Mothers worked together, pushing some along certain paths while leaving others be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seers, Weavers, and Halflings,” Jeremy guessed, “Fate Mortals.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, when an alpha mortal of fate dies,” The wolf began to explain, “In a certain way, they become a spirit of fate. The Writer, the Shearer, and the Shifter. These three must then ascend to Motherhood. We do not need the Mothers, but they can greatly change our fates. Now we have but one Mother, Sabdi, the Mother of Half.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sabdi, your goddess?” Jeremy clarified.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Sabdi was Of Half as we are,” The wolf spoke quietly, suddenly looking sad, “Many, many winters ago, she was the alpha of Clan Osterram.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bone land? This was the Clan before you were divided?” Ryan spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that is so,” The wolf answered, nodding, “Sabdi was killed by her mate, who sought to take her place. Sabdi fought for peace and lack of violence, but some could not listen to her teachings. Their desire for revenge caused great fighting. Osterram parted. Erro, the Wanderers, left the cursed land where Sabdi fell. Liberi, the Children, could not leave her memory and stayed, drawing up the cursed land inside themselves and passing it through their generations. Now as all clans begin to fall, Sabdi weakens.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you saying because there’s fewer wolves, Sabdi is dying?” Jeremy asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Indeed, Of Blood,” The wolf confirmed, “The fewer of Halves there are, the weaker our Mother becomes. If she dies, she can no longer prevent the Of Sight from gaining Motherhood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why would she need to only kill Michael and Vin?” He grunted, “Wouldn’t she want to kill all of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She cannot directly kill,” the wolf answered, “She needs the Of Half to kill for her. The alpha mortal of fate must be betrayed, killed by one they trust to become a spirit of fate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She needs Vin to kill Michael so she can try to manipulate him into killing whoever she wants. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The betrayer must truly betray the alpha,” The wolf added, “No falsehoods can be used.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Explains why she didn’t use the pride demon to do it. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But if she’s already dead, how do we stop her?” Jeremy wondered, “What can we do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only the blood of fate can strike down a spirit of path,” Ryan spoke up, “Only the path of fate can strike down the spirit of the half. Only the half of fate can strike down the spirit of blood. Ray has a book with a little bit of information on the Fate Spirits. It’s like Rock Paper Scissors.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so,” the wolf confirmed, “You, Of Blood, are the only one who can strike her down, using the Of Blood power.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh the thing I don’t understand and can’t control? Great. So glad the fate of the world rests on me. Again.</em> As though fate thought it was a comedian, there was a howl outside the hut, one that made Jeremy shiver. They hurried out to see what the commotion was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A familiar pack of wolves, minus one, was standing in front of the dead bodies of the two wolves who were keeping guard. A third Liberi wolf was hunched over one of them, sobbing. The Erro wolves looked confused and anxious. The Liberi wolf suddenly turned towards them and launched forward, snarling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait!” Jeremy cried, lifting his hands in a placating motion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A pulse left him, but it didn’t affect the wolf. It didn’t affect any of them, despite kicking up dust and causing Ryan to stagger sideways. <em>Only the path of fate can strike down the spirit of half. </em>The wolf collided with Fray, teeth immediately tearing into her neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! It’s a mistake!” Jeremy shouted, “It wasn’t them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The remainder of Ray’s blood flew from him, but splattered harmlessly over the wolf’s back. Fray gurgled as they tore her throat out. Jeremy stumbled towards her. The wolf growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bit! Stop this mindless violence at once!” The old wolf shouted, “You have hurt an innocent wolf!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wolf named Bit whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-She killed him!” They insisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why was she so confused by what happened?!” Jeremy snapped as he dropped to his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his hand over her throat, trying to staunch the bleeding. The blood smelled of charred meat. She was dying. <em>How do I save her?!</em> Fire erupted in his heart and zipped down his arm to his hand. It throbbed, beating against her throat like a pulse. <em>I understand, I have to let my blood out. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, knife!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan tossed him a knife that he caught and quickly used to cut open his throbbing hand. He placed it back over her throat. It pulsed and he screamed as their blood mixed together. <em>Fire. Burning up. Ashes, I’m ashes</em>. A hand squeezed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re okay, Jeremy,” Ryan assured him, “You’re not dying this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t wanna come back,” Jeremy sobbed, “Why did he make me come back?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s connection yanked against him and he wobbled. Ryan wrapped his arms around his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” he answered, crying softly, “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Fray’s throat finished repairing itself, Jeremy collapsed back into Ryan. He was exhausted, in pain, but for once was conscious enough to see the end result of his power. Fray’s eyes blinked open and she slowly pulled herself upright.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-Thank you!” She gasped, “Y-you saved my l-life!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t...get...used to...it...” Jeremy answered weakly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shifted behind him and lifted him up. Jeremy flopped like a rag doll, too weak to make his body do anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to Ray, o-okay?” Ryan sniffled as he put him in the car, “He’s g-going to make you b-better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m...bad?” Jeremy whispered, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, y-your arm!” Ryan cried, voice strained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy flopped his head down to look. His hand was blackened like he had been burned. It traveled up his wrist and he didn’t realize until just then how bad it hurt. Like he really was turning into ash. He lost consciousness. <em>Again.</em></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dunnnn!</p><p>Follow me @1stworldmutant for more suspense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy surged upward suddenly, latching onto the flesh hovering above his mouth and sucking. <em>Tacos.</em> It was Ray. <em>Fear, anxiety, worry.</em> He was being tugged apart by two threads in a serious amount of worry over him. He didn’t care. He just wanted more of the warm liquid in his mouth. <em>More. More. More.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-it’s not working!” Ryan cried tearfully, “Why isn’t it working?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-go get the journal!” Ray ordered, “Don’t freak out yet!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked, trying to focus. His hand throbbed and pulsed with pain. He couldn’t pull himself off Ray. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fate Weavers are able to reverse the final moments of death,” Ray muttered, “Even as a person’s heart fails, the Weaver can pull them back. However, they are forced to take the death onto themselves. If the dead blood is not removed, it will seep into the rest of them and the Weaver will die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How? How do we get rid of it?!” Ryan demanded frantically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>If he doesn’t relax, I’m going to totally lose it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked harder, trying to focus on Ray’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, calm down,” Ray grunted, “We have to figure it out. Stay calm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An image of of Ray’s hand brushing through Ryan’s hair popped in his head. Jeremy pulled off, shoving Ray away from him. He didn’t like seeing Ray thinking about Ryan like that. Sexually had been frustrating enough, but the idea of them being romantic set his blood on fire. He fell back against the bed and groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Ryan called softly, “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking terrible,” Jeremy grunted, “My hand is fucking dead. And apparently like me, it went to the realm of fucking agony.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Realm of agony?” Ray muttered, “The fuck is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s where I went when I died,” Jeremy grumbled, “Where Faw rearranged my guts and burned me back to life. He said there wasn’t death there, only anguish.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their connections tugged, guilt and worry for him surging through the lines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop that!” He snapped, “I can’t fucking think when you’re tugging me with your fucking worry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You could fucking die, Jeremy!” Ray snapped, “Obviously we’re fucking worried!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan broke down completely, suddenly slumping over Jeremy’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t go!” He sobbed, “I can’t see you die again!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy burst into tears, yanking Ryan up so he could bury his face on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to die again either!” He cried into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck, he doesn’t know what to do either. What do I do?! I have to save him! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray abruptly stood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two stay here,” he directed firmly, “Don’t let each other out of your sight. I’m going to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I hope that sounded more confident than it felt. I just have to find the right book, right? I can fix it. I can save him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, I-I...” Jeremy mumbled, “Th-thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray gave him a soft smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I would do anything for you, lover.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left the room and Jeremy squeezed his eyes closed against the onslaught of images of Ray and him. Holding hands. Kissing. Sleeping beside each other. Love pulsed and yanked on their connection and Jeremy opened his eyes in time to watch it weave thicker before Ray got too far away to see it. <em>I love you too, Ray, but I don’t think I could love you that way.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they regained composure, Ryan and Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh at themselves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, maybe we overreacted slightly,” Jeremy snorted, “As if this is the worst we’ve been in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel like an idiot,” Ryan mumbled into his shirt, “I’m so emotional lately. You think I’m pregnant?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and Ryan laughed with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d have to demand by who,” Jeremy joked, “Or else wonder how I got you pregnant through your mouth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan choked, reburying his face in Jeremy’s shirt. Jeremy ran his hand through Ryan’s hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re adorable,” he teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Ryan protested, muffled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. It made his heart ache a bit as he remembered Ray had run off to find the answer without them. He grunted and pushed Ryan away to sit up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We gotta go after Ray,” he huffed, “He thinks he has to save me on his own, the idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan sat up quickly, a surge of guilt spiking from him. He helped Jeremy get his shoes back on while Jeremy held his injured arm against his gut. It burned and absolutely throbbed, pulsing with hot pain. He hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a pain to fix. He wondered if he could just slice it off. It was magical in nature though. Probably took more than that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you other than that?” Ryan prompted as he finished tying his shoes, “Dizzy? Warm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, a little,” Jeremy answered as he stood, “Honestly, I’m mostly just exhausted. This whole Of Blood, Weaver shit is always so draining.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel drained just watching you do it,” Ryan muttered, shaking his head, “You’re pretty amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do try,” Jeremy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Not hard enough though. My friends keep getting kidnapped. </em>They made it downstairs when Jeremy’s phone rang. <em>Please, for the love of fuck, do not let that be Ray getting kidnapped.</em> He pulled his phone out, nearly dropping it in surprise to see it was Burns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley speaking,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley, it’s Burns,” the man returned gruffly, “We have some fucking nutcase down here asking for you. Says his name is Vin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be there soon, sir,” Jeremy assured him, quickly saying goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Ryan asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold on, I gotta call Ray,” Jeremy muttered, putting his phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Please pick up! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy? Are you okay?” Ray answered the phone, sounding a bit frantic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine,” He assured him, “I need you to meet us at the police station. Vin is down there asking for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck is-?” Ray started but stopped, “You know, I’m not sure why I bother questioning at this point. But I can’t. I’m too far away to make it before you leave. I’m in Bone County. Apparently Halflings can save Weavers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Weird. Does Rock Paper Scissors work with healing?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, just be careful out there,” Jeremy muttered, “I don’t like you being alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I love you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jolted, surprised he could hear Ray’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-thanks for worrying,” Ray muttered, “I’ll be okay. It’s just a bunch of hungry wolves!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your sarcasm could use a dimmer function,” he grumbled, though his lips twitched in a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, the dimmer broke from overuse on my skin tone,” Ray replied dryly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted and told him to fuck off before hanging up. A terrible sense of unease was beginning to fill his body. It was about time for everything to go to shit, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jolted suddenly as he felt a presence at the door. <em>I just had to think it, didn’t I?</em> The doorbell rang and Ryan lurched towards it, body moving in jerky, forced motions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-we can open the door willingly!” Jeremy snapped, rushing forward to do so, “Please, leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ripped open the door to a younger blonde woman with sparkling violet eyes who grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, but he’s so fun to play with!” She laughed, “It’s so fun to torture lesser beings!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy socked her in the mouth. Ryan dropped with a grunt behind him. The demon grinned, seeming utterly delighted by his fighting her. He frowned. <em>Misdirection.</em> She was distracting him again. Stopping him from going to Vin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved his palm towards her, sending some of Ray’s blood through her face. She sputtered and vanished. Ryan groaned behind him. Jeremy turned to see him clutching his arm where a shard of crystal was stuck in it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go!” He rasped, “It’s not that bad! Just go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy hesitated a moment before finally sprinting to the garage, nabbing the keys of one of Ryan’s bikes on the way. He paused only long enough to jam a helmet on his head. He zipped through the streets, weaving through shortcuts, and side alleys. His hand pulsed and his heart pounded. <em>Gotta get there before they do. Gotta keep Vin away from them or they’ll make him kill Michael.</em> A car screeched around a corner, pulling level with him. He threw a glare over to them only to falter. He flipped up the visor of the helmet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff? What the fuck are you doing here?” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose! They said we had to stop you!” Geoff yelled back over the roar of engines and wind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glanced to the passenger seat where Rose was frantically signing at him to stop. Jeremy slowed down, pulling back to get to the side of the road. Geoff’s car pulled over and Jeremy rushed to the passenger door. Rose pushed it open and Jeremy dropped down to take their wrist. The blood under their skin felt like it was rushing as quickly as his was. He swayed as they dropped into the vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The Gallery. Why was it the Gallery? What was it, some hotbed for supernatural activity? </em>Jeremy jumped a bit, surprised to see himself laying on the floor. In the middle of a ritual circle of some sort. Michael was crouched between his feet. A phone was to his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the Weaver is dead,” he muttered, “The task is complete.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned. Surely Michael wasn’t in on it. He looked at the circle. Unless maybe he was already a Shifter and was trying to turn Jeremy into a shearer. It was never clear exactly when these visions were meant to occur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes were drawn to a painting, a portrait as it swung open. Ryan was standing there. No. <em>Vagabond.</em> His mask was on his face, the jacket over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was crying. And bleeding, Jeremy noticed, from where the crystal shard had stabbed him, spreading out over his T-shirt. He lifted a gun and shot Michael as he stood up. Michael fell over Jeremy, dead before their bodies touched. His blood poured from the gunshot onto the floor next to Jeremy’s head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped towards them, dropping to his knees beside them. He ripped off the mask and the jacket and let out a cry of anguish. He touched Jeremy’s face with a bloody hand. Then he fell over them, sobbing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone...” He cried softly, “Everyone...why am <em>I</em> the one who lived?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy reached for him, forgetting it was a vision. Rose tugged his arm. Jeremy looked down at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-everyone? Even you? E-even Geoff?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose nodded then let go. Jeremy bit his tongue with a grunt as he slammed back into his body. He gripped the helmet as his head throbbed. <em>Everyone?! Again?! </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The police station is a trap,” he guessed, “Vin isn’t there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose tapped his hand, jarring him from his worry. He looked up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You two get to the Gallery,” he directed, “Don’t leave until we give you the all clear. Make sure to lock the door behind you. Hopefully Gavin’s protection is still in place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you?” Geoff questioned, “And Ry? And Michael?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And Ray,</em> Jeremy’s brain added. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I still don’t know where Michael is,” he admitted, standing up, “Just get to the Gallery. We’ll be with you as soon as we can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff sighed, but nodded. Jeremy looked down at Rose whose mismatched eyes looked up at him, filled with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Jeremy spoke quietly, “You just saved us all again, Rose. Someday I’ll repay the favor hopefully.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose smiled and shook their head. <b>You gave me family,</b> they signed. Jeremy ruffled their hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a good kid,” he praised, “Despite your dad’s influence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff made an indignant noise and Rose laughed. He shut the car door and waved as they pulled away. He hurried back to the bike to get back to Ryan. First things first, he was handcuffing himself to the man so they couldn’t be separated. If Ryan shot Michael over Jeremy, Michael could become a Shifter and fall right into the Writer’s hands. Jeremy wasn’t going to sit idly by while another friend disappeared. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D So much fun we’re having here in Los Santos. :D No angst at all. :D No hidden agendas. :D Nothing to worry about at all. :D</p><p>Follow me @1stworldmutant for more :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nearly collapsed with relief when he got back to fond Ryan okay. Despite his protests, Jeremy cut his good hand and healed the wound from the crystal. He grunted and hissed, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the other times. He quickly got him caught up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I just want to make sure every piece of the vision I can influence is changed,” Jeremy grunted, “So no bleeding for you. No Vagabond mask or jacket either. And I want you to switch your piece for mine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan shrugged and they swapped guns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever helps,” Ryan muttered, “Now, shouldn’t we go get Ray?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Jeremy agreed, “I feel bad about Michael and Vin, but I think it’s best we keep the ones we still have alive. There’s no use in getting any of us killed for no reason.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At least Ray has the charm,” Ryan pointed out, “Maybe it won’t do much, but it’s comforting that he’s somewhat protected.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s worry tugged away from Jeremy for a moment as Jeremy’s scrambled head tried to get itself in order. <em>Find Ray. Save the wolves. Protect everyone.</em> He rubbed at his aching forehead. <em>Another day, another dollar.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy parked next to the car Ray had taken and frowned. There was nothing there, but he could feel the tug of Ray’s thread. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it. He followed the tug cautiously, feeling the ground ahead of him as he moved forward, testing for weakness. That was just what he needed, to fall in a hole trying to find Ray in the middle of the desert.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About ten feet from the cars, Jeremy felt something as he stepped forward. It was like he was passing through something. Like a giant bubble. As he stepped through, Ray’s thread became visible and he could see a large hut that hadn’t been there before. He turned back to look at the way he came and saw Ryan’s distorted figure just on the other side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was hard to tell through the bubble, but Jeremy thought he looked confused and frustrated. He couldn’t get through the bubble. Jeremy frowned and reached through to pull him in. It worked apparently, as he staggered through the bubble with a gasp. Jeremy wondered why the wolves all seemed to want to keep him out so badly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, what are you doing here?” Ray called out behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy turned and nearly dive tackled him into a hug. He squeezed his arms around him, sighing with relief. <em>Phew, okay, he’s safe. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of Blood, we thank you for visiting,” Fray greeted, “Please come inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three of them shuffled in after her. The other three wolves stood and bowed towards them. Jeremy returned the bow and sat on the floor where he was guided. Ray and Ryan took up their regular positions on either side of him and Jeremy suddenly realized he had bodyguards now. He hadn’t really grasped that’s what they were doing. Guarding him, protecting him. He felt a swell of emotion, but kept it down as he tried to focus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of Blood, we can help you remove the death,” Fray informed him, “But it will take much time. You must be prepared to be still for some time. Still and in a great amount of pain.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy rubbed his good hand over his bad forearm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, Ryan, if I’m out of commission,” he began, “Would you be able to search for Michael and Vin on your own?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure,” Ray answered, “No offense, but the force powers aren’t working anyway. We could use your brilliant detective brain, but if you’re distracted by this, then it might be better for you to just go ahead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, it’s like you said,” Ryan agreed, “Keep the ones we have alive, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy puffed out a breath. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, then we should do it,” he announced, “But I think we should go to the gallery. Keeping everyone together is how we’re going to win this fight. They want to turn us against each other, to force us to betray the ones we trust. Sticking together is how we’ll see around their tricks. Fray, do you think you all can come to the city with us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fray hesitated, looking thoughtful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, we can go,” Fray finally confirmed, “We do not spend much time in places so filled with humans, but we know you are our only hope in saving Mikael.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>And Vin,</em> Jeremy’s brain added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We also owe you a debt,” one of the others spoke up, Lyra he thought it was, “You saved our high priestess from certain death. We cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wolves bowed again and Jeremy bowed back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was the right thing to do,” he dismissed, “Fray, can you tell me what happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not know,” Fray admitted quietly, “We came to speak to Clan Liberi about our missing alpha. We were afraid he was taken to become a Shifter. We wanted to warn the Liberi that their alpha could also be in danger and make peace to work together. As we arrived, we noticed the two wolves there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone doesn’t want peace between your clans,” Jeremy muttered, “Is there anyone who would benefit from the continued feud?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fray frowned and shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one we know,” she answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was likely the Writer, but why? What would they gain from further feuding? Jeremy recalled the little figure dictating which paths were taken, which were turned and twisted. The Mother of Sight had more control over the paths, perhaps the Writer wasn’t yet that powerful. She could only nudge things here and there to create the desired end result. Having someone kill the wolves would halt the peace talk, but where did that fit in? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!” He suddenly exclaimed, turning to Ryan, “The Writer is a seer, right? So like Rose, she can see visions of the future. She sees a vision of what she doesn’t want and changes as many of the details as she can, like I did with you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That way the result can’t possibly match the vision,” Ryan added, “And eventually she’ll find the detail that changes the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Butterfly effect,” Ray chimed in, “She’s trying to find the right butterfly to make the tornado.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which means we need to make sure you guys make peace with Liberi,” Jeremy directed at Fray, “Other than it being good for both clans, it may prevent Mikael from becoming a Shifter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fray nodded sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I shall go to them,” she announced, “And my brother and sisters will go with you. Once I have come to peace with Liberi, I will join you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here, take this,” Ryan spoke up, leaning forward, “If you’re in trouble, destroy it and we’ll know you need help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fray took the device and nodded before turning to the other wolves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May the Mother watch over you,” she spoke softly, “Please, be careful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had a very touching group hug wherein they nosed and sniffed at each other before parting. Ryan sniffled next to him and Jeremy almost jumped in surprise. <em>Wow, he really is emotional lately. Maybe being around Ray is affecting him.</em> If the world could stop needing to be saved for five minutes so he could make sure his boyfriend was okay, that would be awesome. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pain shot up Jeremy’s arm and he shouted before he could stop himself. He groaned miserably as the pain pulsed upwards from his hand. He felt cold and shaky suddenly. He hissed as something tightened on his arm just below the elbow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blinked his fuzzy vision away to see it was a belt. Ryan’s belt specifically. Ryan tightened it further and Jeremy huffed, but allowed it. He didn’t know if it would actually help, but it was the best they had. Ryan touched his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Jeremy,” he assured him, “You’re not going to die. Let’s go now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded and was hauled to his feet. He hobbled outside with Ray and Ryan both supporting him. <em>Please let’s hurry, this fucking sucks. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy was not a fan of the chosen location of this healing treatment. Gavin’s office felt like a tomb. Even the comfortable couch didn’t help as he was placed on it. A blanket was pulled over him as he shivered and Ryan’s lips pressed against his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love...you too,” Jeremy huffed, “Stay...safe. Ray?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray replaced Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you...best friend,” Jeremy mumbled tiredly, “If I’m dead...you and Ry...it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>How...how did he know?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Jeremy,” Ray returned, quiet and sad, “But you’re not going to die. We’ll see you when it’s over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smiled lightly as they left. As soon as the door was closed a flood of tears ran down his face. He felt so helpless, so weak. The wolves shifted around him, moving his arm out from the blanket. They were speaking he thought, but he was too out of it to be sure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then two of them sudden pinned him down. He started to struggle and stopped himself, shoving down his panic. Then the third bit him on the bad hand, hard enough to draw blood and he screamed as pain seated through him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blood burned on its way out of him. He thrashed against them as it burned and pulsed and ripped from him. The third was holding his arm still, rubbing their hand down as if to push the blood out. He wished he could sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please! N-no more!” He sobbed, “L-let me die! Let me die!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wolves were just like Faw, they didn’t listen. Why was everyone so keen on torturing him into life? Why couldn’t they just let him die?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this I tortured Jeremy forever. The end.</p><p>@1stworldmutant for more pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt lighter than air, but anchored to the ground. Holding onto the thread seemed to ground him against the tug of war the lack of gravity and the invisible anchor were having on him. He shuddered, curling in on himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, I don’t want to live,” he whispered, “Please don’t make me do it again. Just let me die.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am sorry, child,” Ryan’s voice called softly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked up to see him right in front of him. But it wasn’t Faw. For one, the imposter had eyes, unlike Faye’s gouged out eye sockets. They were wearing Ryan’s work clothes as well, instead of the Mad King getup. Instead of the braid and bone crown, they wore his long hair loose under a twig crown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Masi?” He mumbled, “Have you come to torture me back to life?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I have come to speak upon a different matter, my child,” Masi assured him, “Your body is corrupted. My love has planted his darkness inside you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean his jizz?” Jeremy grunted, “He got rid of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Masi sighed, bringing a stolen hand to the stolen face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I was speaking of the life he breathed into you,” she muttered, “He sent you back to the mortal realm corrupted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been eight months and you tell me now?!” He demanded, “Shouldn’t I have known before now??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could only bring you here if you died or came close to death,” Masi explained, frowning back, “Now that my followers have all but disappeared, I have no mystics to speak through. This was the only way. Even this was difficult.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned miserably and buried his face in his hands. <em>When it rains it pours.</em> It was his own fault really. At five months he was beginning to think nothing weird would happen again. He was getting close to breathing a sigh of relief. Never a good idea when you’re surrounded by the supernatural.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do I have to do?” He mumbled, dropping his hands, “Slay a dragon?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your love, you must give the presence back to him,” Masi instructed, “Since my love bestowed his favor on you as his champion, it was taken from the mad king. If you do not return it, he will never be himself again and you will destroy everything in your path. None Of Fate has taken the favor of a god, your power will grow immeasurably.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s not good,” Jeremy grunted, “So how do I do it? Is there a book on this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>There’s usually a book.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do not know, my child,” Masi answered, “All I know is that you are the only one who can do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, fuck lotta good that does me!” He snapped, “Urg! What is with all you magical people being so goddamn cryptic?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Masi opened Ryan’s mouth, but stopped, eyebrows going together. A distant chittering echoed around them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Gavin?!” Jeremy called, whirling around, “Is that you?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chittering was right behind him suddenly. He whipped back around to see an upside-down theater mask. Golden eyes sparkled behind it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin!” Jeremy exclaimed, “It <em>is</em> you! What are you doing here? I thought this was <em>their</em> realm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This realm is no man’s land!” Gavin announced happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spun back right side up and winked. His mask disappeared and Jeremy floated back to look at all of him. He was wearing a loose short-sleeved white tunic with golden patterns embroidered on the edges. His golden crown was a jeweled circlet now, resting on his forehead around his messy hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I dig the new look!” Jeremy laughed, “Suits you much better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, you don’t look half bad yourself!” Gavin teased, “Are you done with the bitch goddess now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blew a raspberry at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You insolent creature!” She hissed, waving a hand at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He flew sideways, tumbling in the air and chittering as he went. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave him alone!” Jeremy growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan’s face twisted into a grimace of disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This creature has no use but destruction of your mortal realm,” She sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, really?” Jeremy challenged, crossing his arms, “And you’re so great yourself?? Need I remind you how many people have died because you wanted to enter our realm??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am the goddess of your realm!” Masi shrieked, “I created mortals! I belong there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you belonged there, why can’t you enter the place?!” Jeremy fired back, “If you truly belonged, you’d be able to enter our realm freely instead of sneaking in through someone else!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You dare question me, Of Blood?!” Masi yelled, “You are connected to me for eternity! You are my vessel! You belong to me and to your fate as mine!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy suddenly seized the thread between them and yanked. Ryan’s body jolted forward, then she pulled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not yours!” Jeremy hissed as they played tug of war with the thread, “You should be asking for my favor, you fuck! You wanted to use my body, my life, to your own ends! And now you think you get to have me? You think you get to own me after everything you did, just because I’m a mortal?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I need scissors.</em> A pair of silver scissors appeared in his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no! Don’t do that!” She screamed, “Y-you don’t know wh-what you’re doing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one owns me,” Jeremy growled as he snipped the thread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes went wide as she vanished. The thread disappeared and Jeremy felt as though some great burden was lifted from him. He sighed with relief. Gavin had made his way back over by then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whew, what a temper on that one,” He muttered, “Well, anyhow, we’re running low on time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what do you need, buddy?” Jeremy asked, suddenly feeling cheerful, “Name it, I’ll do it. I owe you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Silly boy!” Gavin chided, “I just wanted to say hello. I miss you all so much! It certainly is boring running the beast realm. Well, it’s getting better now. We needed a fresh coat of paint, Meg was right about that. We got an HR department even!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted, bursting into sudden laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My boss is a real demon,” he joked, “That’s too good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gavin chittered with him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, time’s up!” Gavin announced, “See ya, Lil J! Tell everyone I love and miss them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He winked and fired a finger gun at him. Jeremy gasped as he surged upwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy fuck!” Geoff shouted in alarm, “You scared the shit out of me kid! Fuck! I spilt my coffee!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy laughed again, squeezing his arms around his guts. <em>What a fucking day, Christ!</em> He moved his arm to check the injury. It wasn’t black any more and a bandage was wound around his hand. He wiggled his fingers on instinct. Nothing happened. He tried to clench it into a fist. Nothing. He tried to wiggle his wrist. Nothing. Jeremy turned, getting his legs over the edge of the couch. <em>This is unfortunate, but I don’t have time for it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! No!” Geoff grumbled, “You’re on bedrest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I gotta help find Michael,” Jeremy huffed, looking for his shoes, “And I’m the only one who can fight the Writer bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can do that later,” Geoff insisted, trying to push him back down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smacked his hand away and stood up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I really can’t, Geoff!” He snapped, “People’s lives are at stake! If I don’t get my ass moving, everyone could die, including Rose. I have to push through it. There’s no other option!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy,” Geoff muttered, sighing, “At least wait for Ry to come pick you up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy glared at him, but nodded in agreement before locating his shoes. Shoes really were a pain in the ass to tie one-handed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are the wolves and Rose anyway?” Jeremy mumbled as he did his best to tie his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sleeping over in the bedroom,” Geoff answered, “Rose was thrilled to have bunk-mates.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should get them a little sibling,” Jeremy joked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, uh, think I might‘ve actually,” Geoff confessed nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stood back up and whirled around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! Griff’s pregnant?!” He demanded, “Oh my god, congrats, dude! I’m so happy for you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave him a quick hug and Geoff smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s having her first appointment to confirm it soon,” He explained, “But we’re pretty sure it’s a baby in there. Very few people know, though, so keep it on the DL.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, can do,” Jeremy assured him, “Hey, it’s great to get some good news for once.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, right?” Geoff agreed, “Feels like we’re always steeped in bad news.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of bad news...” Jeremy muttered, sitting back on the couch, “Geoff, will you tie my shoes for me? I think my hand is dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff scowled and knelt to tie his shoes while Jeremy fired a text off to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really shouldn’t be going out like that!” He insisted, “Not until you know if it’s permanent, at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff, we just had this discussion,” Jeremy grumbled, “I can’t just sit here, I’m like the chosen one or whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know,” Geoff grunted, “But that doesn’t mean you should let yourself get killed!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I already did that,” Jeremy pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Geoff gave him a dark look as he finished tying his shoes. He sighed as he stood back up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no reasoning with you young ones,” he huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy had to admit that was true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bet you weren’t expecting that! Ha!</p><p>@1stworldmutant for more unsurprising surprises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: vomiting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt Ryan’s worried tugging as soon as they turned onto the road the Gallery sat on. Ryan practically sprinted to him, immediately checking his arm. Geoff had helped him put it in a sling for the time being and Jeremy really hoped it was temporary. After checking the blackness was gone, Ryan squeezed his arms tightly around him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so glad you’re okay!” He cried, “I was so worried!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, I’m fine, everyone’s fine,” Jeremy assured him, “You gotta relax, buddy. You can’t let yourself get over-emotional.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Ryan huffed miserably, “But I cant stop it! It won’t go away!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Masi must’ve been right. He had been getting more and more emotional since Jeremy’s death. How do I give it back? Ryan pulled back, rubbing at his teary eyes and Jeremy decided he knew how he wanted to give it back to him. Fuck, he’s so cute. I’m going to fucking wreck him after this is over. And I get a nap. A real one, without goddesses or demons. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took the back of his neck and kissed him firmly. Then he suddenly felt light-headed. He pulled away from him, wisely deciding to make his way to the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, what’d you learn?” He asked, sitting back down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right!” Ryan exclaimed, clapping his hands, “So, we thought maybe there needed to be a ritual or something, so we started with Ray’s ritual books, but there was no mention of it. And we realized no one ever really said there needed to be very special conditions on it. The only things specified was that it needed to be someone he trusts, without trickery. So they need to convince Vin to kill Michael. What do they need to do that? They need to isolate him. Make sure he’s away from anyone he knows. Confuse him and just tell him over and over again that Michael’s bad. But Michael, all they need to do is keep him held.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Isolate. Confuse. Held.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Burns!” Jeremy shouted, leaping to his feet, “Is Burns in-?!“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swayed, falling forward. Ryan caught him with a grunt. Jeremy gripped his jacket to steady himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, you need to rest,” Ryan announced, guiding him back towards the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I need to get to the precinct and kick some cop ass!” Jeremy snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stumbled around Ryan, unsteady.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, you’re too injured for this!” Ryan insisted, “You’re going to get even worse if you push yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy sighed, scowling, but didn’t turn back around to face him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many demons have you killed?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many?” Jeremy cut him off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None,” Ryan grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, how about you?” Jeremy continued, “Geoff? Lyra? Nora? Shaw?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what I thought,” Jeremy spoke calmly, “I have to do this, I’m the only one who can. If I’m injured, I have to patch it and keep moving. If I’m in excruciating pain, I have to fight through it. If I die, I have to come back. That’s just how it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned back to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But just because I’m some chosen one,” he continued, “Doesn’t mean I can do it alone. I have to do this and I need you all to help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wolves all got to one knee and bowed their heads.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We pledge as the mystics of Clan Erro to you, Of Blood,” Lyra spoke, “We shall follow you to our ends.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So we all say,” the wolves added together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not kneeling, but you know I’m in,” Geoff chimed in, “I like the world being in one piece.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Agreed,” Ray spoke up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped forward and brushed his knuckles across Jeremy’s cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t carry it for you...” he whispered, “But I can carry you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swept Jeremy into his arms. Jeremy blushed as red as cherries, good hand grabbing Ryan’s jacket tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-did you just qu-quote Lord of the Rings at me?!” He squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I did, Mr. Frodo,” Ryan twanged proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sam the Brave,” Jeremy mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan grinned at him, eyes full of mischief. Jeremy smiled back. Ryan was still there. Maybe he didn’t need Faw’s favor after all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Burns,” Jeremy called, “Sorry it took me so long. Had an accident.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gestured at his arm in the sling. Burns frowned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, your friend is in holding,” he grunted, “Care to tell me what this is all about?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy shuffled to one of the chairs across from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a friend,” Jeremy started carefully, “He lived off the grid for a bit. A bit being his whole life. I found him while working a case. We got separated and I’m guessing he came here because I told him I used to be a cop.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh, interesting,” Burns muttered, “Well, he didn’t cause any harm, so we can let him go, but I’m concerned he may not be ready for society. He was talking pretty crazy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You might be right,” Jeremy admitted with a sigh, “I just w-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door of Burns’ office flew open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Captain!” The intruder shouted, “Fake AH was just spotted at the docks!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?!” Burns and Jeremy both exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They quickly stood and went to the man, who was holding a phone with a video playing on it. Sure enough, five figures in the classic Fake AH getup were wreaking havoc. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, all available officers to the docks,” Burns ordered, “Dooley, you’re gonna have to wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” Jeremy assured him, “I mean, I’d go with you if I could. Those bastards have been fucking up LS since before my time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, come along then,” Burns suggested, “I can authorize you as a consultant.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-really?” Jeremy sputtered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley, you help us out,” Burns began, “You’ll get your badge back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. <em>I could come back?</em> He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That means a lot,” he admitted quietly, “But my arm like this, I’ll hinder more than help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, Dooley,” Burns muttered, “I’ll be back as soon as I can. You can have one of the holding guys let you visit your friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded and Burns hurried off with most of the precinct. Very few were left behind. There were seven threads in the place, two were thicker than the others and two were demons. That left three potential innocents. Jeremy carefully pinched one of the threads, a scene popped in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mornin’ Dooley,” a cheerful rookie greeted him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mornin’ Winter,” Jeremy greeted back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go. <em>Innocent.</em> He rubbed his aching head before grabbing a second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Of Blood is here,” a gruff voice mumbled into a phone, “Burns just took off, he’s alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy let go, swaying a bit. He leaned against the wall. <em>Guilty. </em>Last one. He touched the final thread.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dooley,” the officer greeted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marks,” Jeremy returned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy almost let go, but the scene changed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell is he doing in there?” Marks grumbled at the other guilty officer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck if I know,” The other huffed, “I dunno what an Of Blood does. Maybe he’s trying to communicate telepathically.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not a thing!” Marks hissed, “Are they on the way or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, they will be here soon,” the officer assured him, “Relax, would you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy felt Ryan and Ray’s threads as they got closer. He wandered from the office towards the holding cells. One demon and the one innocent were guarding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Winter, long time no see,” Jeremy commented, “Burns said I could see my friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-Detective Dooley,” Winter stammered, “I’m surprised you remember me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Cute girl like you?” Jeremy joked, “How could I forget such a pretty face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Winter giggled and blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which one are you trying to see?” The demon spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They weren’t yellow, red, or purple. Another new type. Did that mean some demons would work with each other? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vin,” he answered, “He probably sounded a bit crazy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, the werewolf,” the demon muttered, “Yes, he’s in cell five. Winter, since you seem to be keen on him and I can’t be fucked to do shit, you take him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t look up from his computer screen. This arrangement worked well for Jeremy though. He needed to get the innocent out of the cross-fire anyway. She unlocked the door and as they stepped through, Jeremy pressed a gun to her lower back. She froze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vin?” Jeremy called, peeking around her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin stood and quickly rushed to his side, sniffing at his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It <em>is</em> you, Of Blood!” Vin exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh! This is a stealthy mission, Vin,” Jeremy hissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is stealthy?” Vin prompted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh my god, kill me.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take her keys,” Jeremy instructed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vin did so and Jeremy prodded the officer further into the cell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really sorry about this,” he muttered, “But in the end, you’ll be better off here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He backed from the cell and locked the door. They moved down to the cell Michael was supposed to be in. It was quiet. That made Jeremy nervous. He’d sort of assumed the man would be screaming nonstop when imprisoned. They got the door open and Vin yanked him backwards as a piece of metal flew at his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael growled around some sort of muzzle, swinging again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-Michael! It’s Jeremy!” Jeremy quickly tried to explain as the metal whistled by him, “Come on, man. You know me! Relax!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael wasn’t listening. The metal bar sweeping back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother!” Vin spoke frantically, “Why do you attack the Of Blood?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were backing towards the door to the holding cells. Jeremy was panicking. <em>Something’s wrong with him. What did they do to him? His eyes, they were red, weren’t they? Maroon.</em> So dark Jeremy had mistook them for brown. <em>Is this a demon thing? Is he possessed? Possession, possession, what was the trick? </em>Reminding yourself you’re not alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“M-Michael!” Jeremy trued again, “We’re here to help you! We’re going to get you out of here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a little squeak as the bar passed centimeters from his bad arm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin loves you!” He blurted, unsure what else to say, “I saw him, he says he loves and misses you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael paused, blinking heavily. Then he gripped the muzzle, ripped it off, and vomited at Jeremy’s feet. He gasped and coughed and vomited again. He grabbed Jeremy’s shirt tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You saw him?!” He demanded, “He <em>is</em> still alive?! You’re not lying?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes, and no,” Jeremy quickly answered, “He’s doing great. Looks cheerful even. I guess hell has gotten a makeover.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael laughed as tears ran down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fucking idiot,” he mumbled, letting go of Jeremy to rub at his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did they do to you?” Jeremy asked, “Was that possession?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what it’s commonly called,” Michael answered, “But it’s more like influence. They put some of their own essence in you. Wrath demon out there fucking kissed me, put his fire in my guts. They’ll probably realize any second now that I just fucking puked it out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked down at the floor in disgust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s gross,” he grunted, “Nobody get kissed from here on out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Vomited out the fire. Can I do that with Faw? </em>He wrinkled his nose. <em>Wouldn’t that mean Ryan would have to eat it? Urg. I’m gonna hurl. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, well,” a voice spoke in the moment of pause, “What’s this? Thought you could just stroll out of here?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tireddd<br/>@1stworldmutant for tired gay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, how are you not dead?” Jeremy grunted, “Gavin dropped you onto a car. Which got obliterated as a result.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a demon, silly,” Kovic laughed, “Gonna take more than that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you tell us then?” Michael suggested, “What do we need, huh? Garlic? Iron? Salt?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quiet, dog,” He growled, “No one said you could speak. In fact, why don’t you sit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waved his hand and both Michael and Vin dropped to the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, where were we?” Kovic muttered, “Ah, yes, killing a demon! Only demon magic or fate powers can do so. Unfortunately, Of Blood here has very little blood left. He simply refuses to suck his little bitch dry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I like him being alive!” Jeremy snapped, “And he’s my friend, not my bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic snorted, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dear me, <em>friends,”</em> he scoffed, “You <em>really</em> think you have friends? What a stupid little whore you are. What you have is a little harem. All anyone wants you for are your holes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, I think my dick is in demand too,” Jeremy countered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic teleported to him, gripping his neck. He hissed, immediately letting go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is this?” He huffed, staring down at his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy looked at his hand then back up at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I wasn’t just going to come in unprotected,” he bluffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic was on literal fire with how pissed he was. Jeremy held up a hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Release them,” he ordered, “Or you’ll learn what the wrath of a Weaver is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic snarled, but Vin and Michael got to their feet. Jeremy gestured at them to leave. He backed out, keeping his eyes on Kovic. Then he closed the door behind him and rolled out of the way as Kovic teleported out of the cells. He started to lunge at Jeremy, but found his feet stuck like glue to the floor. Jeremy grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, it worked!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan came around the corner, excitedly clapping his hands, but he noticed it was Kovic and frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought he was dead?” He huffed, “You’re not as good at killing demons as you claimed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut it,” Jeremy grumbled as he got to his feet, “What about the other one? The one who was working there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pointed at the now empty chair. Ryan’s frown deepened.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There was only the iniridis,” he answered, “Was there one here earlier?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, uh, new one,” Jeremy muttered, “Hold on, I can figure it out. Seven deadly sins, right? His only character trait was being lazy, so he must be a Sloth demon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Infrigus,” Ryan piped up, “He probably has nothing to do with this. They tend to integrate into society and sometimes even forget they’re demons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue traitors,” Kovic hissed, “Mortal lovers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for the info, Kovic,” Jeremy replied cheerfully, “So infrigus are blue and there’s some conflict between red and blue.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic made a feral noise and tried to lunge again. The circle at his feet stopped him. He snarled and let out a series of chitters and clicks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, did you get the purple one?” Jeremy prompted, turning back to Ryan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan winced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, she got out,” He grumbled, “She’s likely with the Writer by now. She’s a bit more clever than Wrath over there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic let out a sharp chitter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That purple idiot?!” He barked, “As if! She couldn’t even properly fool you idiots!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we’re idiots, how did we best you?” Jeremy snorted, “Or do you admit you’re even dumber than us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t beat me!” Kovic snarled, “Your disgusting little halfbreed slut caught us off guard! The Mother recruited me because I am the best inigne in the mortal realm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeez, I’d hate to meet the rest of the idiots then,” Ryan snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know nothing, mortal!” The demon roared, “I broke free of my lord, unlike those other mindless sheep! The Writer showed me my fate! I will have my revenge, I will make you suffer, blood whore!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Writer showed you your fate?” Jeremy snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Writer whose right hand is an iniridis?” Ryan added, <em>“The demons associated with illusions?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic froze, eyes widening. He looked away from them, face going red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-he tricked me,” he whispered, “Just because of the wolf.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The wolf?” Jeremy prompted, “What about him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A mortal can shake the influence of demons,” Kovic muttered, “Your most common sin is the one most difficult to shake. He...he needed a wrath demon to influence the wolf into attacking his brother. He knew I’d agree because of you. That-!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic burst into flames, snarling in beast language. Jeremy felt a bit of sympathy for the guy. Being controlled and manipulated had to be frustrating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kovic, I’m sorry,” He sighed, “I have to confess we were trying to provoke you to get information. We didn’t actually think it was that bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t need your fucking pity, blood whore!” Kovic snarled, voice deep and gravelly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I don’t fucking pity you!” Jeremy snapped, “You threw me out a fucking window!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just know how to admit when I’m wrong, asshole,” he sneered, turning away, “Anyway, let’s go check that everyone’s okay and interrogate those humans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-wait!” Kovic called, “I’ll help you if you let me out!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries, dude,” Jeremy assured him, “We’ll let you out when this is over.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped through the door, letting it close behind him. He sagged, grabbing at Ryan’s arm for support. Ryan looped an arm around him and helped him to the humans where the rest of them were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, running low on time,” Ray called, “They can only keep up so long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And these fucks have reinforcements on the way,” Jeremy added, “Alright, give us the summary. Who what why.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Mother comes to cleanse the earth,” Marks spoke up, “Using you and the wolf at his side. Mortals like us are given a glimpse at our fate in exchange for helping him push fate in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More visions,” Jeremy muttered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glanced at where Michael and Vin were sitting. Rose’s vision... could it have been faked?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael what’s my superhero name,” Jeremy called.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael frowned, looking confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mean “Of Blood”?” He grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yes, the <strong>Weaver</strong> is dead.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, does the gallery have hidden rooms in it?” He asked, turning towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not the gallery itself,” Ryan answered, “That I know of anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Jeremy’s eyes were drawn to a painting, a portrait as it <b>swung open. Ryan was standing there.</b> </em>Jeremy tapped his chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vagabond would always wear the jacket, right?” Jeremy continued, “Never just place it over his shoulders? Even with a wounded arm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Especially</em> with a wounded arm,” Ryan snorted, “Keeping injuries hidden is very important. Any chink in the armor is a weakness.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>His mask was on his face, <b>the jacket over his shoulders.</b></em> Jeremy rubbed his eyes tiredly. But why? What was this all about? Why have him going back and forth between the station and Ryan like that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Misdirection.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan, that tracker you gave Fray,” he suddenly asked, “Is it still working?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan frowned, pulling out his phone to show him the tracker’s location. Jeremy paled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-that’s...not where Clan Liberi is,” he mumbled, feeling dizzy, “Check the records, has she even moved?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan flipped up the read out. The tracker hadn’t moved since Ryan turned it on in the Erro hut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s...not good,” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>But why? </em>He turned to Ray.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did anything weird happen in the desert, when you went looking for Clan Erro?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that I remember,” he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy stepped closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure?” He pressed, “Nothing out of the ordinary?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray scowled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it was normal,” he huffed, “Why are you grilling me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because your eyes aren’t normally green.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger~!</p><p>@1stworldmutant cuz I need new prompts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are they green now?” He muttered, pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned on the camera to see that they were in fact a very dark green. Again so dark they’d missed it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that certain explains this urge I have to steal everything,” Ray grunted, “Why I’m so insanely jealous of you right now. Why I want to strangle you. And kidnap...people.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His connection to Ryan tugged. Jeremy wanted to strangle him as well. <em>That’s mine.</em> He shook his head and refocused. <em>We can do this. Just remind him he’s not alone and we love him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, look at me,” Jeremy ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray glared at him, eyes sharp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to be envious, you have us already. Even if we don’t want to fuck you, we still love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s eyes narrowed at his attempt at humor. Jeremy swallowed. <em>Ah, shit. That was a bad joke considering Ray’s main vice is probably lust, not envy. </em>Ray took a step towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I’d love to fuck you,” Michael spoke up, “I mean, if you’re offering.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray’s face went red and his eyes went wide. Jeremy saw the green flickering in his eyes like a little flame in a breeze. <em>Oh Ray, you’re a mess.</em> Ray spasmed and vomited suddenly. It landed at Jeremy’s feet again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna hurl,” Jeremy groaned, “That’s so gross.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“You</em> think it’s-<em>HRK!</em>” Ray grunted, interrupting himself with more vomit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Inerugo can manipulate memory,” Ryan muttered, “They must’ve passed influence to him then made him forget.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need my own little notebook to write this shit in,” Jeremy huffed, “Okay, we need to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, I have an idea,” Ryan spoke quietly, “I think we should recruit the wrath demon. And I think you should drink his blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Jeremy pointed out, “So I’m obviously all in. But why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you drink blood, you take on traits of the owner,” Ryan explained, “By this logic, is it not possible that you could gain his power from drinking his blood?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy opened his mouth, but stopped before he started talking, frowning. He considered it a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never really thought about it,” he finally admitted, “But I don’t think I took on the wolf powers from Vin.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, but you’re already strong and fast,” Ryan pointed out, “It would’ve been difficult to determine, wouldn’t it? Unless you had needed to do some great feat, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got a point,” Jeremy conceded, shrugging, “At this point, really, what do we have to lose?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything?” Michael suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shush,” Jeremy grumbled, “Alright, we need to be quick.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray and Ryan followed him to the holding cells while the wolves watched the two humans. Kovic whirled around at their entering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, here’s the deal,” Jeremy announced, “I need some of your blood, then I’ll let you go, but you have to stay on our side, deal?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kovic hesitated. The word “deal” certainly seemed to hold weight with demons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” he finally muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy took a knife from Ryan and approached Kovic who held out an arm for it. Jeremy cut the side of his wrist and the smell of meatloaf wafted over him. He licked and sucked at the cut, drinking down the uncomfortably warm liquid. Before the first swallow made it fully down his esophagus, he was pissed. Absolutely livid. He hated everything and everyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy,” Ryan warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy pulled off Kovic to glare at him. He snapped his fingers and there it was: a little flame. It didn’t look like regular fire though. It was dark red, almost black in color.He waved it away and moved to the circle to rub out a bit of it, freeing Kovic who immediately charged him. Jeremy’s hand slammed flat against his abdomen and he was frozen, suspended there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I was clear,” He growled, voice low, “Do you want to be taught a lesson about just how badly I can fuck you up, you insignificant worm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, s-sir,” Kovic squeaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, I suggest you behave,” Jeremy warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, s-sir,” Kovic agreed quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy released him and turned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s time to leave now,” he announced, “Let’s get to the gallery before backup gets here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They quickly made to leave, but Jeremy tensed, stopping suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, there’s someone here,” he grunted, “Outside. Demons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many?” Ryan asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two,” Jeremy grunted, “Green and purple. The green who influenced Ray and the purple one from before. Barb, she said her name was.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The purple one is disgraced,” Kovic spoke up, “She is weakened. She will be easy to kill.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They should get caught on the circle, shouldn’t they?” Ray pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe?” Ryan muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone, aim for green,” Jeremy instructed, “Kovic, you too. On the left.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, our left or their left?” Michael grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our left, moron!” Jeremy snapped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me a moron!” Michael growled at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll call you whatever I want, wolf boy!” Jeremy hissed, “God, I’m pissed off right now. Kovic, is this how you feel all the time?! This fucking sucks! Pet a-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doors burst open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-fucking kitten or something!” Jeremy finished as he snapped his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He aimed for Barb’s head and flicked the flame. Obviously not expecting it, she took the flame to the face and screeched. The rest unloaded into green who disappeared. Barb screamed, dropping into the circle. She was chittering and clicking. Jeremy felt something surge in his chest. <em>Fire.</em> He walked towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, insolent creature,” He snarled, voice deep and echoing, “Did you think you could get away with what you’ve done?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spoke frantically in the beast language. He stopped in front of her, his hand raising. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could destroy you,” he spoke quietly, though his voice carried, “I could wipe you from existence. As though you never were in the first place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was startled by his own words. He blinked heavily, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Destroy her for her crimes,” his own voice growled in his ear, “She deserves to die. She hurt Ryan. She toyed with those you love. Now she is at your mercy. Kill her and feast upon her blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy grunted, swaying. <em>No, I don’t want to do that. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you do,” he insisted, “She must pay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s thoughts were scrambled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, what are you waiting for?” Ryan demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you just going to let her go?” Ray huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, after everything?” Michael added.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After everything. Jeremy’s body was on fire. <em>Visions. Illusions. False memories. Anger. Manipulation.</em> Something was digging at the back of his mind like a dog searching for a buried bone. Or, more accurately, like a <em>wolf.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>How did they know where to find me? How did they only get into the gallery after we showed up? Why was the demon familiar to me? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy whirled, sending blood at Vin. It speared through his heart and he dropped, falling to the floor dead. The line between them went slack before disappearing. His body shifted, shrinking. Jeremy turned back to the cowering figure in the circle that was shifting, growing. Vin whimpered. His face was disfigured, blackened, and burned horribly. <em>I need to heal him.</em> Some of the fire in his chest focused, shooting down his arm to his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ryan,” Jeremy called, “Knife.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan came forward, Jeremy offered his good hand and Ryan cut it. Jeremy pressed his hand to Vin’s cheek. Vin flinched and stared up at Jeremy with wide eyes as Jeremy’s blood pumped through his face, weaving it back together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to leave,” Jeremy rasped, gripping Ryan’s arm, “We need to hurry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can teleport you out of here,” Kovic spoke up, “I can take one at a time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He offered Jeremy his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, t-take Michael,” Jeremy croaked, “To the...gallery...He’s still...in danger...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy, you’re an idiot,” Ryan suddenly said, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved Jeremy into Kovic who gripped his arm and teleported. Jeremy swayed as wind and shadow swirled around him. <em>No, not me. I don’t matter, you idiots. </em>His guts yanked forward then suddenly he was stumbling on solid ground again. Kovic let go of him, swaying himself. Jeremy turned to ask if he was alright, only to see there was a hole in his guts. Jeremy reached towards him to press his still leaking wound to the hole.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you’re...gonna drain... yourself,” Kovic wheezed, “I’ll...be...okay. See you...soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He disappeared. Jeremy wobbled backwards into a large body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jack, the others...” he huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Worry about yourself, Jeremy,” Jack grunted, sweeping him into his arms, “I swear you’re as bad as Ry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, with the others,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kid, relax,” Jack soothed, “Geoff already took off, okay? They’re gonna be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Th-the wolves?” Jeremy murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re here,” Jack assured him, “The distraction went well and we got away perfectly safe. Shaw, Lyra, Nora, say hello.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello!” The wolves chimed together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re here too,” Jack confirmed, “Sleeping. Griffon’s with them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack settled Jeremy on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Gavin said...loves and misses you all...” Jeremy breathed, “He’s good...great-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, Jeremy,” Jack hushed him, “It’s time for you to get some actual sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O...kay...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy drifted off, hoping that for once he might actually get to rest. He was so very tired.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Almost to the end darlings!</p><p>Follow me @1stworldmutant to learn how to support me and get chapters early!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: torture, resurrection</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy felt lighter than air, but anchored to the ground as he dragged himself hand over hand towards Ryan’s voice. Holding onto the thread seemed to ground him against the tug of war the lack of gravity and the invisible anchor were having on him. He dragged himself along the thread for what felt like hours before he finally made it to his goal.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It wasn’t Ryan. It was someone who looked and sounded like Ryan. With one big difference: where his beautiful blue eyes should be were instead two empty gouged out sockets. An elaborate and ominously human looking bone crown sat on his head.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Faw,” Jeremy mumbled, unsure of what else to say.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hello, little weaver,” Faw greeted, “You need not fear me.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy wasn’t all that sure if he did fear him. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m dying, aren’t I?” Jeremy asked, “Is this the afterlife?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re not going to die,” Faw assured him, “Not permanently at least.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy wasn’t sure why that unnerved him. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m here to save you, child,” Faw explained, “To thank you for saving me.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I didn’t do it for you,” Jeremy grunted, “I did it for Ryan.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yes, well, he is my vessel,” Faw pointed out, “He is an extension of me. Even if you didn’t mean to, you did save me. And you punished my love for her treachery. So I will bestow upon you my favor by sending you back to your body.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy felt a panic in his guts. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No, thank you,” He muttered, drifting backwards, “I’ll just die, thanks. I’m good. No favors necessary.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Faw laughed a cruel twisted up version of Ryan’s laugh and seized the thread. As Jeremy tried to rapidly backpedal, Faw pulled him forward. Jeremy struggled, not sure why he needed to get away, just knowing his soul depended on it. Is this a deal with the devil? It really feels like a deal with devil. Faw’s eye sockets exploded with fire. </em>This is definitely a deal with the devil!<em> Faw succeeded in pulling Jeremy to him and grinned wildly. He gripped Jeremy’s face to hold him still.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“What a funny one you are,” Faw mused, “You still think you have a choice. Sorry, little fly, but you’re already in the spider’s web.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy struggled against him, but it seemed no amount of struggle would break his hold. He lifted Jeremy and pressed a hand to his stomach. Jeremy whimpered as it burned his skin. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hold still now, this might sting.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Then Faw pushed, his hand sinking into Jeremy’s guts.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream, but his mouth stayed wide open in a silent cry of agony. The hand left his face, but he was frozen, suspended as though he was still being held. The other hand pushed further into his guts and he blacked out a second before waking back up to let out a horrified scream that his throat couldn’t produce. After a moment of digging, Faw lifted up his hand to show Jeremy a white gelatinous glob. Jeremy would’ve hurled if he still had a working stomach.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I know, it hurts, pretty,” Faw cooed in Ryan’s voice, “But if I left my seed inside you, your remaining days as a mortal would have been in utter anguish.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Fuck...you,” Jeremy suggested weakly.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Mm, tempting,” Faw mused, “But did you not hear me? I said that would hurt you more.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Jeremy gurgled in response. </em>How am I not dead? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re in another plane of existence, darling,” Faw answered, dropping the glob, “There is no death here. Only anguish.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah, I can fucking tell! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re so fun to play with,” Faw laughed, “But I must send you back before they decide to put you in the ground.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Before Jeremy could say “please no”, he began to burn like hay, his whole body going up in flames instantly. He tried to scream, tried to call for help as he slowly turned to ash. A twisted version of Ryan’s laughter echoed around him as he felt himself disappear. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Then he was sitting bolt upright, screaming so shrilly he thought he could’ve broken glass. He was trapped by something. Darkness around him. Fabric. He clawed at it, trying to get it off himself, sobbing and screaming in panic. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Jesus fucking Christ!” Someone shouted, “Fuck no! Fuck that! I’m fucking out!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Let me out of here!” Jeremy screamed hoarsely.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Fuck you, dude!” The voice yelled back, “This is some horror movie shit!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m not dead!” Jeremy growled, “I swear to fuck if you don’t get me out of this bag, it will be a horror movie!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He heard cautiously approaching footsteps and there was a brief pause before a zipper opened. Jeremy gasped in grateful breaths of fresh air, quickly crawling out of the body bag. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Thank you!” He huffed, clutching his chest, “Jesus that was fucking terrifying!”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You think you’re terrified?!” The voice demanded shrilly.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Jeremy flipped them off as he caught his breath and looked around. He was in a morgue of some sort, obviously. Damn, it was cold. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Where am I?” He rasped, “This isn’t the city morgue.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“This is a privately owned morgue,” the attendant answered, “Ramsey brought you here. Well, Vagabond brought you here, but with Ramsey’s permission.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>They were eyeing him carefully as though preparing to fight him if he suddenly decided he wanted to eat their brain. Jeremy slipped off the table on the other side, trying to alarm them as little as possible. He shivered at the cold floor on his bare feet. His limbs were stiff as he wobbled a few steps towards the door. He was still wearing the robe the cultists had put on him and he was covered in dried blood. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Talk about a killer day.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyes opened slowly and he blinked up at the ceiling of the dark room. <em>Why do I always dream about that?</em> He thought bitterly. <em>I’d rather dream about kittens or something.</em> He sat up, groaning at his stiff arm. He wiggled his fingers, sighing with relief when they actually wiggled. He pulled the sling off and stretched out the arm, wincing as his wrist popped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least it was working. He supposed that was all he could ask for considering it died. He wobbled towards the door only for it to burst open before he could make it there. Ryan and Ray were tugging with worry as always. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did everyone make it?” He questioned weakly as he took the offered arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone’s fine,” Ray answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff showed up right after you teleported,” Ryan explained, as they moved slowly down the hallway, “Apparently Rose had Griff call Geoff and send him over to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That kid’s saved our asses more than I have,” Jeremy grunted, “More than any of us have.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you doing?” Ryan questioned, “You’ve been asleep for nine hours. You <em>look</em> better at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I feel better,” Jeremy confirmed, “Hungry, a bit weak, stiff. But mostly okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank goodness,” Ryan muttered, “We’re totally lost without you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted as they made it to the bathroom. <em>Idiots.</em> After relieving himself and splashing some water on his face, he paused. <em>When was the last time I looked in the mirror? </em>He looked at the mirror over the sink. He’d almost expected not to recognize himself. But no, he was the same. A bit tired looking, but still himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He breathed a sigh of relief and left the room. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but he was grateful he didn’t, whatever it was. Ryan and Ray guided him to a break room type room where Jack, Geoff, and Michael were sitting together. Michael brightened and got up as they walked in. Jeremy was confused as to why until he noticed he was looking at Ray. He came towards him and brushed some of his shaggy hair behind his ear. Ray blushed, looking away shyly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, did you guys bang?” Jeremy asked, suddenly remembering his theory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah we did,” Michael answered, grinning proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray covered his face with both hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You fucking asshole!” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ray, I had a theory about your blood,” Jeremy grunted, “Can I drink it again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ray looked up, shrugging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure I guess,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all sat down to commence the usual routine, but Jeremy hesitated. He suddenly felt like an asshole. <em>I keep using him like he really is as Kovic called him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He simply refuses to suck his little bitch dry.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-nevermind,” he muttered, “I’m not feeling up to it after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan brought him some food to eat, but he was suddenly lethargic. He stared at the plate of food. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Now what? They’re all waiting for me to figure this out. What am I supposed to do? We can’t just stay here forever,hiding. We need to go offensive or none of us will be safe again.</em> His brain felt like it was gray, staticky, filled with white noise.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end is coming folks. Brace yourselves for this shit.</p><p>Follow @1stworldmutant for more ominous warnings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: vomiting blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jeremy?” Ryan called gently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy jumped, his fist flinching towards Ryan, but he stopped himself before he hit him. He looked around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’d everyone go?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They went to sleep,” Ryan answered, “Do you want to sleep?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I want a shower,” Jeremy muttered bitterly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I think I have some clothes you can borrow,” Ryan suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s eyebrows rose in surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geoff has a shower here?” Jeremy questioned in disbelief, “In the basement of his gallery?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the FAHC headquarters you know,” Ryan pointed out, offering a hand to help him up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He led him to the showers and left to grab him some clothes. Jeremy washed his hair immediately almost before the water had warmed up. <em>Ahhh. Much better. </em>He opened his eyes as Ryan came back to drop the clothes off. He glanced back at the curtain nervously. <em>This is a porno setup. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is a porno setup,” Ryan agreed from the other side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blushed. Ryan cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I-it’s better if we don’t,” He mumbled, “Y-you’re still a bit injured. And e-everything that’s... </span> <span class="s1">Fuck it.”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nearly jumped in surprise as Ryan shoved the curtain aside and stepped under the spray still wearing his button-up and slacks. <em>And shoes,</em> Jeremy noted with a frown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-Ryan, y-your cl-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan interrupted him by shoving him up against the wall, mouth demanding and hot against him. Jeremy shuddered, mouthing urgently back against his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I need you. I need you so fucking bad. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned, rolling his hips against him. Ryan gripped his thighs and hauled him up. Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Jeremy panted against Ryan’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ry, please!” He huffed, “Hurry!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan leaned away a moment and came back with slick fingers. Jeremy moaned, his head thunking back as Ryan fingered him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fucking Christ, look at you. So beautiful.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s blush returned as Ryan bit at his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Like Adonis. Sculpted beauty. Utterly perfect.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy buried his burning face into Ryan’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sh-Shut up!” He huffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha?” Ryan grunted, “What’re-fuck, right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck, that’s embarrassing. Stop listening. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t,” Jeremy mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I hate your force powers. I’ve got four in you now, can I fuck you?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy nodded, embarrassed he hadn’t realized so much of Ryan’s massive hand was inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I wonder if I could get my fist inside you before you notice. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy smacked his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me!” He ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir,” Ryan groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fumbled a moment to get himself out of his now soaked pants and lubed. Jeremy hissed as he lowered him slowly on his cock. Despite entering slowly, Ryan didn’t wait to start fucking into him. Jeremy groaned, head falling back again. Ryan bit over his chest, stopping to suck on his nipples.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fucking fuck, your tits. So firm. Your nipples so pretty. Why is every part of you so fucking beautiful? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy groaned, trying to ignore Ryan’s embarrassing thoughts. Ryan looped one arm around his waist and braced the other on the wall, panting as he fucked him. Jeremy’s brain whirled as he bounced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Thank fuck for cardio. Jesus, I’m too old for this. So youthful. So springy. How hard would I have to fuck you to break you? </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bit harshly on Jeremy’s neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can t-take anything you c-can give,” Jeremy panted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Is that a challenge?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck yes it is, old man,” Jeremy growled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan stepped back, hiking Jeremy’s leg up higher and thrusting even harder. The new angle made Jeremy moan so loud it echoed off the walls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-Yes! R-Ryan, yes! Th-there!” He cried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fucking fucker fuck! Look how much I’ve folded you. So flexible. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ryan drove into him, thrusting him against the wall. Jeremy could feel it building in his guts. His hands turned into claws on Ryan’s shoulders as he tried to hang on. Ryan’s shirt came apart like papier-mache and Jeremy’s fingernails created burning red lines that smelled like steak. Jeremy’s mouth watered and his tongue was on him before he could stop himself. He could feel Ryan’s blood rushing under his skin as his tongue burned on the trails of red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Devour me, please! I’m made to be devoured by you! Please, master! </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s teeth dug into the meat of Ryan’s shoulder and he growled as the delicious liquid spilled onto his tongue. The world slowed as Ryan stopped moving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy gripped the red rope between them as though his hand moved of its own accord. He watched as Ryan’s deaths played. Hundreds, maybe even thousands, of times, Jeremy had killed him. All to lead up to this point. The point at which Jeremy would devour him and ascend to Motherhood. The Mother of Blood. Ryan slowly sank to his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Yes, my purpose. To be devoured by my god. Thank you...I love you.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy blinked heavily, trying to push away the sudden haze in his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, it’s time to ascend,” his own voice whispered in his ear, “Relax.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No, Ryan. He’s...dying. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, his purpose has been served,” he confirmed, “He will die so you may rise. Once you are the Mother, nothing will stand in your way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No, it won’t even work...I have to be a Shearer.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mind flashed to the realm of anguish and the shiny silver scissors. Then back further as he died in Ryan’s arms. Then to Meg’s winking grin as she removed the hood on the cultist robe, revealing her betrayal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No...I can’t...Ryan...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hush now,” he coaxed, “Much has led to this point, Of Blood. What we become will be the end to suffering. We will become a beautiful being of fire and blood.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Faw...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, my child,” His voice answered him, “The little king is becoming one with you and my essence in him is passing to you. Together we shall be something no one ever dreamed of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Masi...lied.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The twisted version of Ryan’s laughter echoed in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, she was just wrong,” Ryan’s voice laughed cruelly, “A very different story.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You knew I would deny her.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Faw answered, “You always fought, all 999 previous you’s have fought against your fate to kill the little king and they weren’t even Weavers. Not to mention we have been pushing and prodding your fate for many years. A long game of chess over the course of millennium. All details inspected, all possible outcomes accounted for. Right down to his sexual desire and your hunger. Now you cannot physically stop yourself, because you are so very hungry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tears poured down Jeremy’s face. It was true. He couldn’t stop. He was trying. His jaws wouldn’t unclamp, his throat wouldn’t stop swallowing. His hands weakly gripped at Ryan’s destroyed shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">No...please...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gripped the rope again, but he was too weak, his hand merely laid over it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hello there,” The tall handsome man greeted him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jeremy blushed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“H-hello, De-detective Dooley,” Jeremy returned, sputtered, “And y-you are?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Private Investigator Ryan Haywood,” the man answered, “I presume you’re the detective for this case?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Er, yes, have you been hired to look at it?” Jeremy asked, frowning, “We only just got the call, how did anyone else hear of it?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I heard it on the radio,” Haywood explained, “It matches the MO of a man I’m after.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I see,” Jeremy muttered, “Well, perhaps I can let you look at the scene afterwards?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Haywood frowned down at him.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I don’t like to go after the police,” he grunted, “You are all so very messy. And I certainly don’t want to go after such a clueless, naive midget.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jeremy choked on sudden rage. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Midget?! How d-“</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Haywood interrupted him by sweeping his legs, sending him to his back. Jeremy growled in pain as glass shattered under him. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Son of a bitch!” He hissed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That motherfucker! </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy choked on blood, laughter, and tears. <em>How did I forget?</em> The rope strengthened under his palm. <em>I love you.</em> His hand fell from the rope onto another below it. 999 Ryans hearing whispers in their ears, fires in their bellies, fierce possessiveness of 999 Jeremys. This was the connection from Faw to Ryan. The image of Masi disappearing in front of his eyes as he snipped the thread between them flashed in his mind like a lightbulb. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do not bother, child,” Faw dismissed, “You have not the strength the use the scissors. You are too busy bringing in the king.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I need scissors.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Faw’s cruel laughter mocked him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Please, I need scissors.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Silly little Weaver!” Faw laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m not a Weaver...I’m a Shearer.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of Blood, anyway you slice it,” Faw scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Anyway you slice it...anyway <b>I</b> slice it...</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now now, do not lose your sanity just yet, little fly,” Faw taunted, “You have to the end of time with me, little one.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s hand turned weakly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You didn’t know many Shearers, did you?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not,” Faw snorted, “Such a being is hard to create. Weavers are much more common.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You should’ve done your homework.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What now, fly?” Faw muttered, “What are you speaking of?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m speaking of anyway <b>I</b> can slice it.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy brought his index and middle fingers together over the rope.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You were playing chess, when you should’ve been playing Rock Paper Scissors. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What-?! No!” Faw roared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy’s fingers snipped the rope and Faw’s presence vanished. Ryan slumped against Jeremy, jarring his mouth off him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Give it back, please.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His guts rolled, burning as he vomited up Ryan’s blood. He sobbed as his body shook and burned and spasmed the blood out of him. Ryan groaned as the blood returned to him. As the blood left him, Jeremy’s limbs became less heavy. He hefted his arm up, resting it on Ryan’s shoulder. He bit harshly on his hand to make himself bleed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Heal, please.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fire zipped from his heart, burning down his arm to his hand. He pressed it to Ryan’s wound. He huffed through the pain as his blood rushed through him into Ryan. It sealed up the bite marks and Ryan gasped, coughed, and flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out of my ass,” Jeremy croaked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I haven’t finished yet,” Ryan deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jeremy snorted and choked on laughter which sent Ryan over and they laughed for way longer than was probably safe for Jeremy’s health. But he was going to be fine. He was already dead after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was done and I forgot to post it. XD</p><p>The end again! I hope you all enjoyed! I *might* add another installment to WM, but no guarantees. As always, check @1stworldmutant to learn how you can support me and get chapters early. Stars to dust, may your path stay lit, little stars! ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>